Una Vez Mas un minific en tres partes y un medio
by acuario alor
Summary: Candy y Terry... juntos por fin? Amor, mucho amor
1. Chapter 1

¡!!FELIZ CUMPLEANOS TERRY!!!

HAPPY BIRTHDAY…

Hola a todas las chicas que forman parte de este maravilloso mundo de los fanfics de Candy Candy. Aquí les hago entrega de mi segundo minific… espero que les guste y que lo disfruten.

Se los hago llegar a ustedes para celebrar el cumple de nuestro adorado rebelde pero se lo dedico con muchisisisisimo cariño a mi mejor amiga, mi hermana, mi cómplice e incondicional… Judelia Maria S.R. Happy birthday to you too (más vale tarde que nunca)

"Una vez más…" by Acuario Alor Edited by Judelia María

Sé que puedo confiar en ti George – dijo Albert

Por supuesto William, sabe que puede contar conmigo, aunque pienso que no debería prestarle mucha atención a ese presentimiento…

No puedo George, presiento que no podré sacar a Candy de el país este fin de semana… no puedo permitir que la tía abuela la case con Neil…

Entiendo William, pero estoy seguro que este fin de semana ustedes partirán a Escocia sin ningún contratiempo…-le dijo George tratando de animarlo

Eso espero… no entiendo esa descabellada idea de la tía abuela y sobre todo la obsesión de Neil de conseguirla a cualquier precio- dijo Albert

…

George, si un dial leo a faltar, no permitas q le hagan daño. Llévala con mi amigo, el está al tanto de la situación y estoy seguro que la protegerá al menos hasta su mayoría de edad, cuando la abuela ya no pueda obligarla a nada- le dijo Albert

Tienes mi palabra William…

George se sintió inquieto ante los presentimientos de Albert por eso no dudo en darle su palabra. Serian reales los presentimientos que Albert sentía? Se supone que solo las mujeres cuentan con ese "sexto sentido" pero podría un hombre "adivinar" el futuro de la persona que más ama en el mundo, por el solo hecho de amarla?

Al día siguiente Albert llegaba a la mansión de Lakewood pero antes de entrar decidió dar un paseo en el jardín de las rosas. Y ahí estaba ella, parada en frente de las dulce Candy que Anthony cultivo especialmente para ella. Su cabello largo y brillante era sostenido en una coleta. Era tan bella, estaba un poco más alta y delgada, su cuerpo sin lugar a dudas había cambiado.

Candy!!!

Albert! – le dijo ella mientras corría a su encuentro- como te fue en el trabajo?

Pues ya sabes… un par de justas, contratos que firmar y mucho estrés- le dijo él mientras correspondía a su abrazo con un beso en la frente

Estas lista, Candy?

Si, ya terminé de empacar- contestó ella con rostro de preocupación- estoy muy nerviosa, que tal si la tía abuela nos descubre?

No lo hará, ella piensa que solo me acompañas a New York por negocios…- le dijo Albert tratando de tranquilizarla

Gracias Albert, gracias por ayudarme y arriesgarte por mí…

Ni lo menciones. Además, ella no nos deja otra opción. Lo único que lamento es que tendrás que pasar mucho tiempo sola en Escocia.

Pero será solo por unos pocos años. Mientras cumplo la mayoría de edad…

Eso tenlo por seguro. Trataré de recuperar las escrituras del hogar de Ponny a como dé lugar, pero si no lo logro, en cuanto cumplas la mayoría de edad te traeré de regreso… eso si no te enamoras en ese tiempo y te casas en Escocia…- le dijo el pícaramente

Oh Albert!- le dijo ella sonrojándose un poco- será mejor que no te hagas ilusiones. No creo que eso suceda. Pero en todo caso me conformo con que en ese tiempo Neil se case y se olvide de una buena vez por mí.

Tienes razón… Candy?

Si?

Si algo llegara a pasarme…

No digas eso Albert…!

Escúchame Candy, por favor. Si algo llegara a pasarme, George tiene instrucciones para cuidar de ti. Haz lo que él te diga, el te ayudara. Pero por ningún motivo dejes que te obliguen a hacer algo que no quieres…

No te preocupes por eso. Sabes que yo no lo permitiría. Y bueno, yo confío en George tanto como tu…

Ven Candy, entremos. No hagamos esperar a la tía abuela…

Ella solo asintió con la cabeza.

A la mañana siguiente Albert estaba a punto de salir de la mansión cuando escuchó que alguien lo llamaba…

Albert! Albert!!

Que sucede Candy?

Solo quería saber si me podrías hacer el favor de llevar esta carta al correo- dijo Candy jadeando por la carrera que había pegado.

Claro pequeña!

Gracias. Es para Patty, sabes? La extraño tanto…

Lo sé pequeña. Ahora tengo que irme

Cuídate Albert y no olvides que te quiero mucho- le dijo ella guiñándole un ojo

Yo también princesa, hasta esta noche…

Hasta esta noche…

Esa mañana Albert se dirigía solo a trabajar. Había decidido manejar el mismo pues tenía que arreglar asuntos relacionados con su viaje a Escocia y no quería que nadie aparte de George supiera de eso. De Lakewood a Chicago la distancia en auto se vencía en un par de horas. A mitad del camino Albert se encontró en problemas para controlar su auto en una curva. Quiso bajar la velocidad del auto y no pudo, trato de frenar pero los frenos no respondieron.

De repente, un golpe, otro mas y otro más y después… SILENCIO…

Candy había estado inquieta todo el día. No sabía porque desde que Albert había salido esa mañana, ella no había tenido un minuto de tranquilidad. De repente, escuchó que alguien llamaba a su puerta.

Toc-toc

Pase-dijo Candy

Señorita. Candy

Dorothy, que pasa?

Es el señor William…

Qué pasa con Albert?!

Tuvo un accidente. George esta abajo hablando con la tía abuela

Candy ya no escuchó a Dorothy pues salió corriendo escaleras abajo

George, que fue lo que le pasó a Albert? Donde esta Albert? Como está ?!

Señorita Candy, el señor William tuvo un accidente esta mañana cuando se dirigía hacia las empresas. Al parecer los frenos no funcionaron como debían y el auto se volcó en una curva-dijo George

Albert! No, no! Como esta George, dime como esta Albert?!!?!?-preguntó Candy histérica

El esta inconsciente. No ha despertado pues recibió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza. Además de otros golpes en varias partes del cuerpo.

Oh Albert, mi Albert! Mi pobre sobrino-lloraba la tía abuela que acababa de despertar de su desmayo

Señora Elroy, el doctor dice que el estado del señor William es indefinido

Eso quiere decir…-dijo Candy

Que como puede despertar en unas horas, como puede despertar en unos meses o… ya no puede despertar

George, lléveme a ver a mi sobrino. Necesito verlo. Necesito hablar con el doctor personalmente-exigió la tía abuela

Tía abuela, déjeme acompañarla-pidió Candy

No-dijo la tía abuela

Por favor tía abuela, se lo suplico

Está bien, vámonos George-dijo la tía abuela

Así pues los tres se dirigieron al hospital, Archie las alcanzo allá al enterarse de lo ocurrido. El, George y la tía abuela entraron a ver a Albert pero la tía abuela no le permitió el acceso a Candy. Solo le permitió verlo a través de la ventana.

El regreso a casa fue en el más absoluto silencio. Todos estaban emocionalmente desgastados.

El tormento de Candy empezó la mañana siguiente. La tía abuela la mandó a llamar y la culpó del accidente. Le dijo que probablemente Albert manejaba en exceso de velocidad porque ella lo había entretenido más de la cuenta por la mañana. Candy recibió insultos, entre otras cosas, no solo por parte de la tía abuela sino también de parte de los hermanos Leegan.

Candy sabía que debía hacer algo antes de que los Leegan empezaran a tratarla como solían hacerlo cuando trabajaba para ellos. Y con todo el dolor de su corazón, tomo una decisión, que pensó que era la mejor opción para ella. Tres días después del accidente, Candy decidió irse al hogar de Ponny pues la situación en la mansión era ya insoportable. Espero la tarde para comunicarle a la tía abuela que la mañana siguiente partiría de Lakewood pero para su sorpresa, la tía abuela no estaba dispuesta a permitírselo. La tía abuela se limitó a decirle que no permitiría que volviera a la vida de libertinaje a la que estaba acostumbrada.

No puedo repudiarte como hija adoptiva de los Andrew-dijo la tía abuela- porque solo William lo puedo hacer pero al no estar él, tu tutor ahora soy yo. Y solo yo decidiré que será de tu vida mientras William se recupera.

Los hermanos Leegan escucharon la discusión y esa misma noche convencieron a la tía abuela de casar a Candy con Neal aprovechando la inconsciencia del tío abuelo William. Al principio la tía abuela se negó pues pensó que no era el momento para bodas. Pero los Leegan fueron muy persistentes y se encargaron de asegurarle que era la ocasión perfecta. Le hicieron ver que lo que Candy no necesitaba una gran boda. Además de que el arranque de Candy de querer irse al hogar de Ponny, le ayudo para convencer a la tía abuela que sin Albert presente, Candy haría lo que quisiera llevando con ello el apellido de los Andrew a la ruina.

Un día nuevo llegó y con el nuevas preocupaciones. La tía abuela mandó a llamar a Candy después del desayuno. Candy llegó puntual a la biblioteca.

No, no lo haré!!! No lo aceptare!-gritaba Candy desesperada

Desde el momento mismo que entro a la biblioteca y vio a los hermanos Leegan sentados a lado de la tía abuela, con una sonrisa de triunfo en sus rostros, Candy pensó que algo malo o más bien horrible, estaba por venir.

No te estoy pidiendo tu autorización. He dicho que te casarás con Neal en menos de dos semanas y eso harás!-dijo la tía abuela tajantemente

No, no lo haré…cuando Albert despierte él lo evitará y entonces-pero Candy fue callada

Entonces nada! Que no entiendes que el tío abuelo no tiene para cuando despertar???! Esta vez no habrá quien te salve-grito Neal

A callar!-gritó la tía abuela- te casarás con Neal en dos sábados. La próxima semana sus padres vendrán a pedir tu mano. Será una ceremonia sencilla dada las circunstancias. Y deja ya de llorar! Deberías de estar feliz de que un hombre decente esté dispuesto a casarse contigo a pesar de tus desplantes

Decente?!?!? Querrá decir sin dignidad!-gritó Candy

Pero la tía abuela la cayó de una bofetada ante la mirada feliz de Eliza

Y no intentes huir porque no llegarás muy lejos. No olvides quiénes somos y el poder que tenemos. No tienes ni un centavo en la bolsa ni nadie que te apoye-finalizo la tía abuela

Así pasaron dos días. A Candy no se le permitía estar sola ni por un momento y obviamente era Neal quien insistía en vigilarla. Tratando así de acercarse a la chica.

No sé porque lo haces. Pierdes tu tiempo. Aunque me casen contigo nunca, me oyes? Nunca te amaré. Te odio tanto… no tienes ni idea, te odio!-gritó Candy

Eso dices ahora, pero en cuanto te haga mi mujer cambiaras de idea-le dijo Neal

Me das asco, eres tan poco hombre que en vez de intentar ganarte el amor de una mujer, lo robas. Pero conmigo te equivocas. Primero me mato antes que ser tu esposa y si algo me lo impide entonces te mato, antes que ser tu mujer-dijo Candy con rabia y decisión

Las palabras de Candy contenían tanto coraje y sus ojos tanta determinación que Neal ya no se atrevió a decir más y la dejo ir

Candy llegó corriendo a su habitación y se tiro en la cama a llorar. De repente, escuchó una voz…

Señorita Candy…

George, que hace aquí?!

Shh. Perdóneme señorita Candy pero tenía que hablar con usted en privado

Le paso algo a Albert?

No, el señor William continúa en el hospital…

Entonces que sucede?-preguntó Candy

Antes que nada, quiero disculparme por haberme introducido en sus habitaciones y también por no haber actuado antes

No entiendo…

Acabo de enterarme que la quieren casar con el señorito Neal y he venido a sacarla de aquí

Qué?!?!?

Señorita, unos días antes del accidente del señor William, él me platico de un presentimiento que tenia. Algo en su corazón le decía que el no iba a poder sacarla del país como lo había planeado. Debe saber que antes que mi jefe, el señor William es mi amigo, por eso se con lujo de detalles acerca de todos sus planes con respecto a usted-dijo George

A mí?

Yo le hice una promesa al señor William y la pienso cumplir

Pero como me va a sacar de aquí? Yo no tengo dinero, no tengo a donde ir. Aparte de usted no tengo a nadie que me ayude… ni siquiera me han permitido ver a Archie y a Annie

No se preocupe por nada de eso. Cuando usted esté fuera de peligro, yo hablare con ellos. Por lo otro, el señor William lo tenía todo previsto. Mañana en la noche saldrá de aquí. Se irá a vivir un tiempo con un amigo del señor William que está al tanto de la situación.

Pero que amigo?

Un amigo intimo del señor William, se conocen desde hace varios años. Esta mañana recibí un telegrama donde me informaba que él y su familia la recibirán con mucho gusto.

Pero como saldré de aquí?-preguntó Candy preocupada-la tía abuela y Neal no me dejan ni un minuto sola

Lo harán mañana. Con el pretexto de que la boda es demasiado prematura, arreglé una cita con el juez que se encargara de "casarlos". Hice la cita en la tarde a propósito y para cuando ellos regresen usted ya no estará aquí. Sé que usted y Dorothy, su mucama, son muy buenas amigas y que ella la ayudara con gusto. Ella se encargara de hacerle creer a la señora Elroy que usted todavía está aquí. A la hora de cenar, ella le dirá a la señora Elroy que usted no cenará con ellos porque tiene una fuerte jaqueca. Y a la mañana siguiente la disculpará en el desayuno diciendo que usted continúa dormida.

Pero que pasará con Dorothy si la descubren?

No lo harán. Ella misma arreglará las almohadas para que cuando la tía abuela venga a buscarla crea que Dorothy también cayó en el truco. Solo tendrá que mantenerse firme al decir que la noche anterior si la vio y habló con usted. Todo es para ganar tiempo…

Oh George! Tengo tanto miedo!

No tiene por qué… Dorothy también se encargara de su equipaje. Sacara su ropa con el pretexto de limpiarla, lo bueno es que ya todo está empacado. Usted solo tendrá que preparar una maleta con sus artículos personales. A las siete en punto un auto estará esperando por usted a la salida del portal de las rosas. Confío en sus habilidades para escapar para llegar ahí puntual

…

El chofer del amigo del señor William estará ahí, él será el encargado de llevarla a su destino. Viajará en auto porque es más rápido y seguro. Si algo llegara a salir mal y descubrieran que usted huyó antes de que amaneciera lo primero que harán será mandar gente a las estaciones de trenes. La encontrarían con facilidad y la traerían de regreso inmediatamente. En cambio, en auto usted estará fuera de su alcance más rápido; además, su familia nunca se la imaginara viajando por carretera en un auto privado. De acuerdo a ellos, usted no tiene los medios para hacerlo

Mi familia…

No se sienta triste señorita Candy, yo la mantendré informada sobre el estado de salud del señor William. Estoy seguro de que cuando él se recupere, todo se arreglará

Cuando él se recupere-Candy repetía todo como en un trance

Tome, esto es para usted

Pero esto es… dinero. Yo no puedo aceptar su dinero George, ya mucho hace con ayudarme a escapar

No se preocupe señorita Candy, no es mi dinero. Ese dinero viene de la cuenta que el señor William creo para usted y usted nunca quiso aceptar… es suyo

Pero…

Le he dicho que el señor William pensó en todo. Usted estará en un lugar agradable y seguro. Aun así, él no querría que estuviera desamparada. A pesar de no saber a ciencia cierta el futuro, se preparó muy bien

Candy tomó el dinero, después de todo no tenía muchas opciones

Dorothy aceptó ayudarlos sin pensarlo. Así pues, todo salió como lo tenían planeado. Al día siguiente Candy abordó el auto que la esperaba afuera del portón de las rosas a las siete en punto, mientras George trataba de mantener la atención de los sirvientes en él.

El viaje fue largo. Después de cuatro horas tratando de no quedarse dormida, el sueño finalmente la venció. Candy no despertó hasta que el auto se encontraba en una zona residencial, supuso que estaban cerca así que se arregló un poco para estar presentable.

El auto cruzó el portón de esa hermosa mansión. Era casi tan grande como la que los Andrew tenían en Chicago. Tenía unos jardines enormes y bien cuidados; además de unos cuantos grandes y frondosos árboles que Candy pensó que podría trepar. El auto se detuvo en la entrada principal, el chofer le abrió la puerta y ella le agradeció. De repente una joven de unos 17 anos, le abrió la puerta y la saludo

Buenos días señorita Andrew, bienvenida-dijo la chica

Buenos días, gracias-dijo Candy

Pase por favor, la señora la espera en el salón

Candy la siguió hasta el salón y ahí frente a ella la vio, tan hermosa como siempre, mirándola con esos ojazos azules y regalándole una sonrisa que ella no supo cómo interpretar

S…s…-Candy balbuceó

De repente ya no supo más de sí misma

Candy! Pronto Katty trae las sales

Que sucede?-preguntó él

Mi amor, que bueno que estas aquí. Ayúdame por favor, colócala en el sofá

Él la tomó entre sus brazos y no pudo evitar sonreír.

"Pobre, debe estar muy asustada para aceptar vivir con desconocidos. A pesar de su palidez se ve hermosa"-pensó él

Señora… la señorita está reaccionando-la llamó Katty

Candy, Candy, estas bien?

S… S… -quiso decir Candy cuando giró la cabeza buscándola, lo vio.

Ahí estaba el, frente a ella, mas apuesto que nunca. Ahí estaba él, el dueño de su corazón, el dueño de su alma, de todo su ser. El hombre que con una sola mirada la desarmaba. Sus ojos, según notó Candy, seguían siendo tan intensos, su mirada profunda. Él estaba simplemente gallardo, apuesto, hermoso!

Candy querida, estas bien? Te sientes mejor-preguntó la dama

Candy miró a la mujer y volvió la vista hacia él nuevamente

Terry…-dijo ella en un susurro

Hola tarzan pecosa-dijo el sonriéndole radiantemente

Terry no me llames así-dijo Candy tratando de ponerse de pie, pero un mareo la detuvo

Candy querida, tienes que descansar un momento. Debes de estar muy cansada por el viaje y supongo que querrás desayunar también. Comeremos en unos momentos y después podrás descansar todo lo que quieras-dijo la dama

Señora Eleonor, gracias pero…

No hay pero que valga, eres nuestra invitada y queremos que estés saludable

Mi madre tiene razón Candy, no me hace mucha gracia andarte levantado cada vez que te desmayas-dijo él en broma

Entonces tú eres…-trató de decir Candy

Sí, yo soy el amigo de Albert… y tuyo también Candy, acaso ya lo olvidaste?-dijo Terry

Esto no puede estar pasando… debe ser un sueño. Que voy a hacer ahora?-Candy estaba pensando en voz alta a punto de llanto

Que sucede Candy?-preguntó Eleanor

Yo…no puedo quedarme aquí, no puedo quedarme con ustedes-dijo Candy

Que quieres decir pecas?, porque no puedes quedarte?-preguntó Terry confundido

Yo no podría vivir bajo el mismo techo que tu y…

Qué? No entiendo. Piensas que yo te faltaría al respecto o algo por el estilo?-la voz de Terry era de enfado

No, por supuesto que no! Pero quedarme aquí sería una locura

Supongo entonces qué prefieres regresar a Lakewood y casarte con el imbécil de tu primo Neal-dijo Terry exaltado

Terry, hijo, no le hables así-intervino Eleonor

Perdóname madre, no pude evitarlo-después dijo dirigiéndose a Candy- has cambiado Candy. No puedo creer que no valores todos los esfuerzos de Albert por protegerte. Lo único que queremos es que estés bien, que estés segura. Pero si lo que te impide quedarte aquí es mi presencia, no te preocupes, no tendrás que lidiar conmigo

Candy lloraba desconsolada

Oh, señora Eleonor, perdóneme!-dijo Candy después de que Terry había abandonado el salón

No te preocupes Candy y llámame Eleonor-le dijo con una sonrisa

No quise ofender a nadie, mucho menos a Terry pero yo se que usted me entiende…

Disculpa Candy pero no. No te entiendo-dijo Eleonor dulcemente

Bueno yo… Eleonor, puedo preguntarle algo?

Dime

De quien es esta casa?

Es mía Candy, Terry pensó que estarías más cómoda aquí. Su departamento es muy pequeño y como al parecer no estarás en condiciones de salir pensó que te aburrirías mucho ahí. Además de que no quiso poner tu reputación en tela de juicio o ponerte en una situación incómoda. Pero no te preocupes, su casa está casi terminada y entonces podrás mudarte con…

No! Por supuesto que no! Yo no podría vivir con ellos. Le agradezco infinitamente su ayuda pero yo no podría vivir ahí-dijo Candy casi horrorizada

Que sucede Candy? que quieres decir cuando te refieres a ellos? usted sabe Eleonor… a Terry y a Susana. Yo, simplemente no podría soportar verlos juntos

Ja,ja,ja-Eleonor no pudo evitar reírse-así que era eso!

…

Por eso reaccionaste así-no era una pregunta-ahora si entiendo todo… Candy?

Si?

Terry no se ha casado con Susana. De hecho, rompieron su compromiso hace ya varios meses. Me imagino que Terry te contará todo a su debido tiempo

Quiere decir que…

Que Terry es libre

"Libre, libre! Terry es libre!!"-pensaba Candy- "lo ha sido por varios meses; sin embargo, nunca me buscó"

El ostro de Candy pasó de la alegría a la tristeza en menos de treinta segundos. Eleonor lo notó y estaba a punto de decirle algo cuando Terry entró apresuradamente al salón.

Terry, hijo, que bueno que regresaste!-dijo Eleonor alegre

Candy-dijo posando un beso en la mano de su pecosa-te debo una disculpa. Por favor, perdóname por haber actuado de esa forma y haberte hablado así, no debí

Terry…-Candy se sonrojó hasta las orejas mientras Eleonor observaba la escena feliz

No Candy, déjame terminar-dijo él sin soltar su mano-discúlpame por ser tan impulsivo pero ten por seguro que si mi presencia te incomoda yo… evitaré cruzarme en tu camino. Lo único que quiero es que tú estés bien y que sepas que cuentas conmigo para todo

Gracias Terry-logró decir Candy finalmente, visiblemente emocionada- yo también te debo una disculpa. No debí comportarme tan groseramente cuando ustedes solo quieren ayudarme. Creo que el estrés me ha afectado

No te preocupes Candy querida, todo estará bien. Nosotros te cuidaremos-dijo Eleonor

Gracias a ambos. Terry, me gustaría aclararte que tu presencia no me molesta en lo absoluto

Qué bien! Porque tenemos muchas cosas de que hablar-Terry se relajó- además de que te aburrirías mucho sin mí, ja,ja,ja

Candy no pudo evitar que las lágrimas la volvieran a asaltar

Que sucede Candy? –preguntó Eleonor

Es solo que es hermoso saber que puedo contar con alguien. Es muy bello saber que tengo amigos que me ayudan sin esperar nada a cambio-dijo Candy-me sentía tan sola… tan perdida

No Candy, no estás sola ni perdida, me tienes a mi-dijo Terry tomándola nuevamente de la mano haciendo con esto que ambos se estremecieran-pero quien te dijo que no te voy a pedir nada a cambio?

Terry!

Hablo en serio-dijo guiñándole un ojo

…

No te preocupes, no es nada del otro mundo lo que quiero pedirte. Solo quiero que me dejes pasar todo mi tiempo libre a tu lado, que me regales muchas sonrisas todos los días y que confíes en mi-le dijo sonriéndole tiernamente

Candy sonrió y Eleonor tuvo que controlarse para no brincar de gusto. Su hijo, su serio y reservado hijo, acababa de ser tierno con alguien delante de ella. Vaya que debía estar enamorado!

Ya ves? Es muy fácil complacerme-dijo él al verla sonreír- entonces, aceptas?

Ella asintió con la cabeza

Será mejor que vayamos a desayunar de una vez-interrumpió Eleonor- Candy estar muy cansada y la comida se está enfriando

Después de ti madre-dijo Terry dándole el paso. Y sin soltar la mano de Candy la llevó hasta el desayunador.

No fue hasta que tuvo que abrir la silla para su madre y para la misma Candy que la soltó. Obviamente lo lamentó en el fondo de su corazón pero al menos tenía el consuelo de que ella no lo había rechazado.

El desayuno corría de lo más tranquilo. Terry le contaba a Candy que aunque ahora hacia el papel de Otelo en una obra, su papel favorito había sido, sin lugar a dudas, el de Romeo. Candy entendió lo que quiso decir, sin embargo, no dijo nada al respecto. Se sentía feliz de poder estar ahí con él. Lo seguía amando, lo sabía. Su corazón se lo repetía cada vez que ella lo miraba. Sin embargo, el hecho de que Terry nunca la hubiera buscado a pesar de estar libre la estaba agobiando. Sería posible que Terry si la hubiera olvidado?

Candy estaba debatiéndose en esas preguntas cuando el ama de llaves entró al desayunador con un telegrama para Terry.

Sra. Eleonor?

Si Mimí…

Llego este telegrama urgente para el señor Terrence

Gracias Mimí

Terry abrió el telegrama y después de leerlo para sí mismo lo leyó en voz alta para las dos damas que lo miraban expectantes.

SE HAN DADO CUENTA ESTA MANANA. SOSPECHAN DEL SENOR Y SU MADRE. MANDARAN PRECAVIDOS.G

Dios mío! Oh Terry, vendrán a buscarme!-dijo Candy desesperada

Calma Candy querida, es solo una sospecha-la trató de tranquilizar Eleonor

Mi madre tiene razón pecosa… ellos no pueden estar seguros de que tu estas aquí. Probablemente cuando tú llegaste ellos apenas estaban descubriendo u fuga. Lo único que pasará es que te estarán vigilando pero no te preocupes, no te encontraran. De eso me encargo yo-dijo Terry firmemente mientras posaba su mano sobre la de Candy

Gracias Terry! Eleonor, Terry-dijo Candy poniéndose de pie-espero que no les moleste pero me gustaría descansar un poco. Son demasiadas cosas en tan pocos días. Mi vida ha dado un giro total y necesito… necesito pensar

Claro Candy. Katty y yo te llevaremos a tu habitación-dijo Eleonor

Con permiso-se despidió Candy

Candy?-la llamó Terry

Si?-dijo girándose a verlo

Estoy feliz de que estés aquí. Quiero decir, estamos. Siéntete en tu casa, por favor

Gracias…

Candy llegó a su habitación. La cual era muy grande y espaciosa. La cama era amplia y todo estaba decorado en colores azul y amarillo. Gracias a esa combinación, a Candy le fue fácil ubicar el hermoso arreglo de rosas rojas que estaba en el buró junto a la cama.

Es de un admirador-dijo Eleonor al ver hacia donde se dirigía la mirada de Candy

Candy camino hasta el arreglo y junto a este encontró una pequeña caja arreglada en forma de obsequio. Tomó la tarjeta que venía escondida en el arreglo, la cual decía: "Llámame amor y sabrás mi nombre"

Candy no pudo evitar sonrojarse hasta las orejas y Eleonor al notarlo prefirió retirarse junto a su mucama. Sin decir una palabra, abandonaron la habitación.

Candy salió de su ensimismamiento cuando escuchó que la puerta se cerró. Tomó el obsequio que estaba junto al arreglo de rosas y se quedó impresionada por la apariencia de este. El nudo del regalo escasamente podría decirse que está bien hecho, eso le hizo pensar que el mismo Terry lo había envuelto para ella. Quitó cuidadosamente el listón, guardándolo en el primer cajón del buró y después le quitó el papel, debajo encontró una hermosa cajita de madera con la iniciales C.W.A. talladas en ella. Como sintió pesada la caja, decidió abrirla y ahí encontró una copia de la primera versión jamás editada de "Romeo y Julieta". Sobre el libro encontró una pequeña nota: "Es para la única Julieta que este Romeo ha amado. Terrence Grandchester"

Candy hubiera querido gritar de emoción, quería bajar las escaleras corriendo y agradecerle con un abrazo y un beso por tan maravilloso regalo.

Contrólate Candy, por favor!-se dijo a si misma-pareces una niñita emocionada por su cumpleaños.

Candy decidió que era mejor descansar antes de bajar a agradecerle a Terry. Así, se recostó en la cama para leer por un rato el libro que Terry acababa de obsequiarle. Ese libro era, sin lugar a dudas, prueba clara del amor que aun sentía por ella, no solo porque ambos se identificaban con la historia sino porque el libro en sí, era una verdadera reliquia y Terry debió haber pasado muchos trabajos para conseguirlo. La obra debió haber sido muy valiosa para él y aun así, decidió dársela a ella. Se quedó dormida mientras leía la tan afamada obra de Shakespeare, soñó que ella era Julieta y que Terry era Romeo, con la única diferencia de que ellos no morirían al final de la obra( o al menos eso pensaba ella).

Unas horas más tarde, un toquido en su puerta despertó a Candy

Pase-dijo Candy

Disculpe señorita Candy, no quise despertarla- dijo Katty

Oh no te preocupes, ya he dormido suficiente-dijo Candy mientras cerraba el libro y lo ponía devuelta en la caja con una sonrisa en los labios

Veo que descanso muy bien señorita, tiene muy buen semblante

Si, la verdad descanse muy bien, como hacía mucho no lo hacía!-dijo estirándose- pero no me llames señorita, eso es muy formal, llámame Candy

No, señorita, no podría!-dijo alarmada Katty

Por favor, solo Candy, después de todo somos casi de la misma edad-le dijo Candy guiñándole un ojo

Está bien señorita, digo Candy

Eso está mejor

Bueno Candy, la señora me mando a ayudarla a arreglarse para el almuerzo

Hay invitados?-preguntó Candy preocupada

No, lo que pasa es que bueno, usted viene de una familia muy rica y la señora pensó que usted necesitaría a alguien que la asistiera tal y como está acostumbrada

Ja,ja,ja, yo no necesito ayuda. Siempre me he arreglado sola y así seguirá siendo…

Pero y… como se ajustará el corsé?-preguntó Kitty incrédula

Solo uso corsé cuando es necesario. Ya sabes una fiesta de gala, una visita al teatro pero no para el diario

Quiere decir que esa cinturita que le vi esta mañana y ese porte al sentarse y al caminar son naturales?

Ja,ja,ja, no creo que sea para tanto pero si quieres saber se lo debo a mi mejor amiga Annie que siempre está preocupada por esas cosas. Insistió tanto pero al final comprendí que se siente bien ser así. Quiero decir ser elegante caminar y comportarse.

Pues felicitaciones a su amiga, hizo un trabajo perfecto-dijo Kitty- ahora voy a prepararle su baño

Gracias

Candy escogió un vestido rosa con encajes en color beige. Decidió levantar su cabello en una sola coleta, como solía hacerlo en Lakewood. El vestido le llegaba un poco mas debajo de la rodilla así que decidió vestir unas botitas hasta los tobillos de color beige también. Se miro al espejo y quedo complacida con su imagen. A sus 19 anos, Candy se veía hermosa. Su cuerpo se había desarrollado armoniosamente y firmemente debido a todo el ejercicio que ella hacia al aire libre, su cabello estaba más largo, sus pecas se habían atenuado en su rostro y sus facciones se habían estilizado. Quizás no era la mujer más bella vista jamás pero muchos se atreverían a llamarla bella o hasta hermosa. Sobre todo por ese aire de inocencia que sus ojos derrochaban y esa sonrisa sincera que siempre mostraba a plenitud.

En cuanto estuvo lista bajó al salón, pues quería conversar un rato con Eleonor antes del almuerzo. Entró al salón pero estaba vacío. Decidió sentarse a esperarla.

Hola Candy. Como estas?

Candy sintió una corriente eléctrica invadiéndole todo el cuerpo, era él. Terry estaba ahí con ella.

Hola Terry, estoy mejor gracias. No sabía que almorzarías aquí…

También me hubiera gustado cenar contigo, con ustedes-corrigió Terry nervioso- pero desafortunadamente eso no se va a poder

Oh

Como sabrás soy un hombre muy trabajador y esta noche tengo una función, pero no te preocupes-dijo Terry mientras se acercaba a ella seductoramente- regresaré

A… así que tienes una función-dijo ella nerviosa

Si-contestó el divertido al notar tanto nerviosismo en ella—me hubiera gustado que estuvieras ahí conmigo, pero no te preocupes, la actuación de esta noche (como todas) te la dedico a ti

Gracias Terry-dijo ella agachando la mirada

Candy yo…-trató de decir el

Terry, quiero agradecerte por tu ayuda y tu apoyo-dijo mientras él se daba la vuelta alejándose de ella pues se creyó rechazado

Y también-dijo ella caminando hacia el- por el arreglo de rosas y por esa reliquia tan hermosa

El se giro a mirarla y estaba a punto de decirle algo cuando ella lo sorprendió plantándole un beso en la mejilla

Justo en ese momento Eleonor entró al salón y los jóvenes se vieron forzados a actuar como si nada hubiera pasado.

El almuerzo transcurrió de lo más normal. Conversaron mucho y trataron de ponerse al día con los eventos más importantes de sus vidas. Después, Terry llevó a Candy a conocer la casa y después de un par de horas, se despidieron pues Terry tenía que partir al teatro.

Candy?

Si?

Te gusta bordar?-preguntó Eleonor

Sí, mucho

Ven entonces, acompáñame o preferirías tocar el piano para mí?

El piano? Tocar el piano yo?

Sí, que tiene de malo?-preguntó Eleonor despreocupadamente

La verdad es que yo no soy muy buena. Albert me convenció de tomar unas clases para complacer a la tía abuela. Pero no tengo ni el talento ni el gusto.

Esas son tonterías! El único maestro que tuve fue Richard y sin embargo mi sensibilidad y el sentimiento que despierta al tocarlo me hacen casi tan buena como Terry.

Como Terry, Terry toca el piano?

Uhum, y lo hace muy bien. Tan bien como toca la harmónica – esto último Eleonor lo dijo con toda la intención de ver la reacción de Candy

La harmónica?

Así es. Casi todos los días lo hace. Lo hace en el teatro, de acuerdo a Robert. Lo hace en su departamento, lo sé por las quejas de los vecinos y lo hace aquí cuando viene a visitarme… por cierto, hoy no la tocó

…

No había pensado en eso. Sabes? Siempre toca una vieja harmónica que todo el tiempo que trae con él, dice que es su amuleto de la suerte-seguía diciendo Eleonor fingiendo- en una ocasión le dije que debería cambiarla pero se negó rotundamente, ni siquiera que nadie la toque. A veces pienso que está loco. Creerás que en una ocasión me dijo que era lo único bueno que le quedaba.

Eleonor empezó entonces a hablarle de punto y trazos para bordar pero Candy ya no escuchaba. Su mente estaba en ese instante en algún colegio de Londres.

La cena transcurrió tranquilamente. Después, Eleonor tocó el piano para Candy. Candy reconoció que lo hacía muy bien

Si piensas que yo lo hago bien, entonces deja que escuches a Terry- le había dicho Eleonor

La noche transcurrió tranquilamente. Candy soñó que Terry había entrado a su recamara en la madrugada y le había depositado un beso en la frente. Suspiró feliz de tener un sueño tan dulce.

_**Continuará…**_

Bueno chicas, creo que ya nos conocemos. Esperare sus comentarios… no se preocupen, solo serán tres partes y mañana subo la segunda jijiji Les mando muchos besos y abrazos… con cariño

Acuario Alor*

Send to: .


	2. chapter 2

¡!!FELIZ CUMPLEANOS TERRY!!!

HAPPY BIRTHDAY…

Hola a todas las chicas que forman parte de este maravilloso mundo de los fanfics de Candy Candy. Aquí les hago entrega de mi segundo minific… espero que les guste y que lo disfruten.

Se los hago llegar a ustedes para celebrar el cumple de nuestro adorado rebelde pero se lo dedico con muchisisisisimo cariño a mi mejor amiga, mi hermana, mi cómplice e incondicional… Judelia Maria S.R. Happy birthday to you too (más vale tarde que nunca)

"Una vez más…" by Acuario Alor Edited by Judelia María

**SEGUNDA PARTE**

El trinar de los pájaros en el balcón hizo que Candy despertara. Se estiro en la cama tal larga era y se dispuso a tomar un baño. Se arregló con mucho esmero. Esta vez vestiría de azul celeste y botas blancas hasta media pantorrilla. Contenta con el resultado, bajo las escaleras hacia el desayunador. Eleonor ya la esperaba ahí. Candy la saludo y se sentó a su lado izquierdo. Fue en unos minutos después que Eleonor dijo algo gracioso y las dos damas rieron abiertamente. Se veían hermosas, riendo sin poses, ni faltas pretensiones.

"Las dos mujeres de mi vida: mi madre y mi amor"-pensó Terry observándolas discretamente- "pensé que ya no podía verse más hermosa que ayer. Me confundí. Ella era bella cuando la conocí y ahora que es toda una mujer, esta divinamente hermosa"

Una mujer-las palabras sonaban como eco en la mente de Terry- si, una mujer que no es mía…

Decidió entrar al desayunador

Terry, buenos días hijo

Buenos días madre, tan hermosa como siempre-dijo Terry besándola en la mejilla

Candy buenos días. El rosa te queda maravillosamente pero decirte que el azul también es tu color-dijo mientras le depositaba un beso en la mano

Gracias Terry-dijo Candy sonrojada

"Oh Dios mío!, lo noto, me noto ayer y me ha notado hoy!"- pensó Candy

Desayunaron mientras Terry le detallada cada cosa ocurrida en la función de la noche anterior. Fue en una pequeña pausa que Terry hizo que Eleonor aprovecho para dejarle saber a los chicos que ella estaría fuera toda la tarde.

Candy querida, hoy voy a estar toda la tarde fuera. Almorzare con Nancy Hattaway y también iremos de compras. Hay algo que necesites, algo que quieras o que te haga falta?-le preguntó Eleonor

Gracias Eleonor, pero estoy muy bien, no necesito nada

Estas segura, pecosa?, si necesitas algo solo dime y yo…-Terry fue interrumpido

Terry gracias, gracias a ambos pero dada la situación no creo necesitar nada más de lo que tengo

Bueno, entonces será mejor que vaya a terminar de arreglarme, quede de recogerla en dos horas y no quiero ser impuntual- después de lo dicho, Eleonor se alejo dejando a los jóvenes solos

Que te gustaría hacer Candy?

Oh Terry, no tienes que quedarte aquí conmigo. Aprovecha que tu si puedes salir y has todo lo que te plazca

Candy… a mi… lo único que me complace es estar aquí contigo, aquí o en cualquier otra parte

Terry-Candy sintió la intensa mirada de Terry y solo pudo sonrojarse y bajar el rostro

Fueron al salón y decidieron platicar un poco sobre la situación de Albert

Como me gustaría estar con él, cuidarlo, ayudarlo q recuperarse, acompañado como el siempre me ha acompañado-dijo Candy- pero aun cuando estuviera en Chicago, la tía abuela no lo permitiría

Terry no pudo evitar sentir un dolor en el pecho,. Acaso serian celos?

Lo siento mucho pecas

Sabias que él quería llevarme a Escocia? Quería mantenerme alejada de los Leegan y la tía abuela hasta que cumpliera los 21 anos

A Escocia? No, no lo sabía-Dijo Terry en un tono que no convenció a Candy

No puedo creer lo que le está pasando, lo extraño tanto!-dijo sin poder contener mas el llanto

Candy-dijo Terry mientras se sentaba a su lado abrazándola

Terry?

Si?

Que sucedió con Susana?-se atrevió a preguntar Candy. Finalmente había iniciado la conversación que tanto le había estado inquietando

Pecosa-dijo Terry mientras se separaba un poco de ella para poder mirarla a los ojos- Susana y yo terminamos

Pero, por qué?

Porque descubrimos que éramos un par de mentirosos que habían prometido cosas que no podían cumplir…

No entiendo…

Yo te prometí hacerla feliz y ella te prometió hacerme feliz, yo no pude y ella tampoco cumplió…

Pero…

Candy… cuando te fuiste yo, yo no lo resistí. Quería morirme sin ti. Deje a Susana por un tiempo en el cual me dedique a vagar sin dirección. Créeme que no estoy orgulloso de lo que hice en ese tiempo pero tú y solo tú me ayudaste a encontrar mi camino nuevamente

Yo?

Si… o tu espíritu, tu determinación para seguir adelante me hicieron sentirme avergonzado de mi proceder, así que decidí volver con ella y cumplirte la promesa que te hice. No contaba con que alguien ya le había informado de todo lo que yo había hecho en esos meses y decidió que lo mejor era no seguir adelante con la farsa de un noviazgo que nunca existió. Dijo que ya había cometido demasiados errores como para cargar con uno más en su conciencia y que tanto ella como yo habíamos sido unos cobardes. Ella por haber intentado quitarse la vida y haber provocado nuestra separación en aras de un amor egoísta y yo, por haberte dejado ir en aras de un estúpido sentido del deber.

"Ya hemos cometido demasiados errores, pero todavía estamos a tiempo. Terry, tú nunca me vas a amar y yo te amo demasiado que me niego a verte así, sufriendo por mi culpa. No quiero vivir pensando en que quizás un día te canses y desaparezcas otra vez y hagas las mismas cosas"-le había dicho Susana

Así pues, pecosa, decidimos quedar como amigos, por decirlo de alguna manera. Yo la seguiré apoyando y cuidare de ella aunque sea de lejos y bueno, solo eso.

Terry…

Dime pecosa…

Porque me olvidaste tan pronto? Es que acaso tu no me amaste?-le preguntó Candy con un nudo en la garganta, un toque de reclamo en su voz y mirándolo a los ojos- o acaso, hay alguien más?

Candy!

Perdona mi atrevimiento-dijo Candy avergonzada- no tienes que decirme nada… es solo que yo, Terry…yo…

No Candy, no digas eso-Terry se levanto de su asiento para poder agacharse frente a ella- Candy yo nunca te olvide. Por supuesto que no hay nadie más en mi vida!. Siempre te he amado, nunca te lo dije, lo sé. Al principio fue por pena y después porque no tuve oportunidad… la verdad es que te amo Candy… con toda mi alma, mi cuerpo, mi razón, mi ser, mi pasión. Con todo lo que tengo… y lo que soy. Tú me haces bueno…por ti soy mejor o al menos trato de serlo

Terry!

Terry ahora se arrodillo frente a ella, tomando sus manos entre las de el

Cuando te pedí que vinieras a New York para verme a actuar en "Romeo y Julieta", bueno… yo tenía otros planes para nosotros

Que quieres decir?

Quiero decir que el no mandarte un boleto de regreso fue a propósito… quiero decir que, yo quería que te quedaras conmigo

…

Bueno, no solo quedarte… quería que te casaras conmigo

Pero entonces, si tú me amas, porque no me buscaste? Porque no fuiste por mi?-le preguntó Candy confundida

Candy, yo se que se escuchara como una excusa ridícula pero cuando quería que te casaras conmigo hace unos anos sentía que lo que podía ofrecerte no era suficiente para ti; sin embargo, sabía que tú eras una persona independiente y que no te preocuparías por esas cosas pues estaba seguro que igual que yo confiabas en que nos convertiríamos en adultos juntos y que con el tiempo conseguiríamos todo lo sonado. Seriamos un equipo…

…

Ahora es diferente. Ya no somos más unos niños y yo quiero ofrecerte más, mucho más. Quería compensarte todos esos años de sufrimiento no permitiendo que sufrieras en lo absoluto. Quería que nos casáramos pero esta vez no permitiría que tu pasaras una sola pena… además, estaba esperando el final de esta temporada para poder ir a de vacaciones a Escocia-termino Terry con una sonrisa picara

A Escocia? Quieres decir que tu…

Si. Yo iba a ir a alcanzarlos a Escocia. Quería que ese fuera el lugar…

El lugar?

Si, el lugar-Terry no quiso arruinar la sorpresa así que optó por callar

Terry, pareciera que no me conoces. Estando contigo, yo no necesito nada mas...-dijo posando su mano izquierda en la mejilla de Terry

Pecas… te estoy construyendo una casa…

…

Quiero decir, mande a construir una casa para ti

Una casa? Para mí?

El asintió con la cabeza.

Parra nosotros…

No puedo creer todo esto. Albert era tu cómplice. Cómo pudiste pensar que yo prefería esperar a que terminaras con todos tus planes? Te he esperado por años! Pudiste haber terminado con mi sufrimiento hace meses pero no lo hiciste-le reclamo Candy

Pecosa, lo que paso fue que…

No,no,no. No quiero tus excusas! Pase tantas noches en vela, días llorando. Albert me veía y no me dijo nada y tu… tu ni siquiera me escribiste!

Candy por favor…

…

Tranquilízate pecosa… dime, tú me amas?-le preguntó mirándola a los ojos

Terry, te he amado toda mi vida. Te ame en el colegio, ame mientras estudiaba enfermería, te ame cuando vine a New York y te ame todo el tiempo que pase en el hogar de Ponny y en Lakewood.. te amo hoy, ahora, en este preciso instante… te ame hasta en el Mauritania, la primera vez que te vi.

Candy! mi Candy!... ahora si puedo llamarte mi Candy, mi amor

Terry mi amor… una casa para nosotros, apenas puedo creerlo-le dijo ella emocionada abrazándolo por el cuello- te amo

Así, hincado frente a ella, la tomo de la cintura y le dijo

Te amo Candy, te amo mi pecosa.-Terry acercó lentamente su rostro al de ella y tiernamente, la beso. El beso fue tierno y corto, al finalizar, el recargo su frente en la de ella

Este es el día mas feliz de mi vida, por ahora-dijo Terry sonriendo

Candy no pudo sino estremecerse al sentir su aliento nuevamente

Terry la volvió a besar pero esta vez el beso fue más largo. Con maestría, Terry supo introducirse a la boca de la pecosa que no dudo en abrirle sus labios. Fue un beso intenso, lleno de pasión y de amor. Terry interrumpió el beso para poder mirar sonriendo a Candy a los ojos nuevamente. Terry estaba radiante y sonreía a plenitud

Cásate conmigo…

Candy abrió los ojos con sorpresa. No podía creer lo que escuchaba

"Estoy soñando… estoy soñando"-se repetía Candy en la mente

Aceptas ser mi esposa, pecosa?

Si Terry. Si acepto-dijo ella llorando de felicidad. Se abrazo a él y depositó un pequeño beso en sus labios

Entonces Terry saco una hermosa cajita blanca, al abrirla, se dejo ver un hermoso anillo con un diamante blanco rodeado de pequeñas esmeraldas. Cuidadosamente, depposito el anillo en la mano de Candy que aun se sentía flotando entre nubes

Terry es hermoso! Pero como sabias que yo…

Candy, este anillo siempre ha sido tuyo. Lo compre hace anos. Pensaba dártelo aquella ocasión, después del estreno de "Romeo y Julieta"

Amor?-lo llamó Candy

Si?

Ya sabía tu nombre…-dijo ella refiriéndose a las palabras que él le había escrito

Se abrazaron fuertemente y estaban a punto de besarse nuevamente cuando el ama de llaves entro al salón

Dis… disculpe Sr. Pero tiene una llamada telefónica

Gracias Mimí, enseguida voy…

Con permiso Sr.

Pecosa, no te muevas de aquí, enseguida vuelvo

A donde crees que voy a ir?-pregunto ella en broma

Tienes razón pero es que quiero continuar con lo que dejamos pendiente--le dijo el sonriendo y guiñándole un ojo

Candy se sonrojo y en la ausencia de su ahora prometido se dedico a analizar el cambio tan brusco que su vida había sufrido en cosa de días…

Unos minutos más tarde Terry entro al salón y encontró a Candy exactamente dónde y como la había dejado. Sonrió para sí mismo

Así que tu también quieres continuar nuestra "conversación", no es así?- el tono de Terry era de total seducción

Terry, que malo eres!-dijo ella sonrojándose otra vez

Terry entonces se sentó a su lado y tomo las manos de su prometida entre las suyas

Te amo pecosa… te amo-y volvió a besarla

Inevitablemente, el beso subió de intensidad. Terry la abrazo con fuerza y delicadeza hacia si, acariciando su espalda y sintiendo como ella se aferraba cada vez a su cuello. Candy estaba segura de que no haber sido por que estaba sentada, hubiera terminado de rodillas en el piso ya que por tantos nervios ya no podía sentir las piernas.

Terry por su parte, creí que estaba en uno de sus locos sueños. Y haciendo uso de su autocontrol y caballerosidad, se controlaba para no propasarse con ella y no ir mas allá de un beso. No podía asegurar si alguien más que él la había besado pero el hecho de que ella fuera tan inexperta le hacía pensar que no. Podría jurar que había sido el primero y el único. Por eso a pesar de sus ansias se esforzó para no asustarla.

Ella sintió que todas las sensaciones vividas la invadían de golpe. El primer beso que Terry le había dado no se comparaba en nada a los que ahora le daba. Ahora, a pesar del ligero temblor que podía sentir en el, sabía que él se estaba tomando su tiempo, controlándose. Se avergonzó al pensar que en el fondo deseaba que por ese momento el se olvidara de su caballerosidad.

Poco a poco, Terry la fue recostando en el sofá, la mitad de su cuerpo ya estaba sobre la delicada figura de Candy. La besaba, acariciaba su cabello y le rozaba todo el rostro con sus labios. Finalmente en un momento de cordura, Terry se dio cuenta de lo que estaban haciendo. Se detuvo a mirar los hermosos ojos verdes de Candy, esos ojos que eran su amor. Vio la mirada de ella obscurecida por el deseo y noto su reparación agitada. Candy lucia divinamente sensual. La boso nuevamente, tierna y suavemente. No. Estaba seguro que ese no era ni el lugar ni el momento. Terry se sentó y ayudo a Candy a hacer lo mismo. Para Candy, el invierno había desaparecido, lo único que podía sentir era el calor que hacia hervir la sangre en sus venas. Les tomó un par de minutos arreglarse el cabello y las ropas, pero permanecieron abrazados, ella escondida en su pecho

Candy, por favor discúlpame, no debí…

Shh-dijo Candy poniendo un dedo sobre los labios de Terry- no debes disculparte. Yo sé lo que pasa entre un hombre y una mujer que se aman

Terry la miro interrogante y sorprendido, el rubor en el rostro de Candy lo confundía y le aliviaba al mismo tiempo

Terry soy enfermera, lo olvidaste? En la escuela solo nos dicen lo básico, hasta hoy me di una idea de cómo se llega ahí. Supongo que Annie no fue lo suficientemente explícita-dijo Candy entre apenada y divertida

Annie? La tímida?

Bueno, Annie ha estado casada por casi un año con Archie y pues no se aguantó las ganas de contarme… ya sabes…

Oh, ya veo- dijo Terry suspirando aliviado

No me digas que tu pensaste que yo… que yo…-Candy no podía hablar de la indignación

No, por supuesto que no! Solo me sorprendí por lo que dijiste, eso es todo

Pues para que lo sepas Terrence Grandchester esto es lo más lejos que he llegado con un chico. Solo tú puedes hacerme eso. Solo tú me has besado, solo tú me has tocado de esa manera, solo tú has estado en mi corazón-dijo ella dejando que el tono de su voz bajara

Ahí estaba la respuesta a sus dudas. Terrence Grandchester has sido el único, en todo. Terry no pudo sentirse orgulloso y alagado, había sido el primero y el único, el se encargaría de que seguiría siendo así

Pecosa yo sería incapaz de pensar semejante cosa de ti…

No me llames pecosa!

Perdóname pecosa. Es el día de nuestro compromiso, pasémoslo felices. Te amo pecosita-dijo mientras le llenaba el rostro de besos- me perdonas, si?

No estoy enojada contigo, no puedo… Terry, te amo… y me haces temblar, me haces sentir cosas que nunca había sentido y…

Eso se llama deseo Candy, es parte del amor. Igual que el cariño (la besó en la frente), igual que la confianza (la besó en la mejilla derecha), la amistad (la besó en la otra mejilla), el respeto (besó en la barbilla) y la pasión (y entonces volvió a tomar sus labios).

Después de una intensa sesión de besos, se recostaron en el sofá. Ella abrazada a su pecho, aspirando la loción de Terry y él acariciando su espalda y aspirando el aroma de su cabello. Siguieron platicando, muy juntitos el uno del otro. Terry y Candy nunca habían sido convencionales, los formalismos no iban con ellos. Se conocían de tantos años y se tenían tanta confianza que si por ellos hubiera sido se hubieran casado al día siguiente.

Almorzaron juntos y esa noche durante la cena, Terry informó a Eleonor que Candy y el estaban comprometidos. Eleonor los felicitó de corazón y les dio sus bendiciones. Estaba realmente contenta por ambos.

Los días iban pasando, uno que otro telegrama de George llegaba para informarles que Albert aun no despertaba. De esa manera se enteraron que el accidente de Albert sufrió estaba bajo investigación pues al parecer los frenos del auto habían sido arruinados a propósito. También se enteraron que habían sido precisamente Eliza y Neil los de la idea de que Terry y su madre fueran vigilados, y que después de año nuevo, ellos viajarían a New York para encargarse personalmente de encontrar a Candy y la tía abuela los alcanzaría después en cuanto la encontraran.

Los días se convirtieron en semanas. Todo ese tiempo Candy y Terry lo pasaron juntos, leyendo libros de Shakespeare, poemas o dibujando. Terry también le enseno a Candy a jugar a las barajas y para sorpresa de él, Candy resultó ser muy buena.

No cabe duda que son tal para cual-les había dicho Eleonor divertida

Pasaban los días juntos, a veces solos, a veces con Eleonor. En ocasiones se recostaban en el sofá del salón y ella se recostaría en el pecho de él o él en el regazo de ella mientras Candy le acariciara el cabello. Otras veces leían en la habitación de él o en la de ella, todas las ocasiones, un intenso intercambio de besos y caricias acompañaba la lectura. Su lugar favorito era un árbol enorme que estaba al final del jardín, se trepaban en él y pasaban horas platicando u observando el atardecer. Sus encuentros también habían subido de intensidad. Los besos eran más apasionados y las caricias más atrevidas. Como jóvenes que era, tenían el amor y la pasión a flor de piel.

Dos días antes de navidad, mientras terminaban de poner los regalos alrededor del árbol,

Eleonor y Candy esperaban la llegada de Terry de el teatro

Candy?

Si?

Tu sabes que yo te quiero mucho y que desde que te conoci me di cuenta de que eres la inspiración de mi hijo, su amor, su todo. Eres muy buena y quiero que sepas que para mi eres como una hija. Si hasy algo que quieras saber o algo que necesites, no dudes en decírmelo

Gracias Eleonor. Me hace muy feliz saber que mi cariño por usted es correspondido. Pero, sabe? Terry también lo es todo para mi… lo amo tanto

Lo se Candy, lo se. El amor que ustedes se tienen no se puede ocultar

Eleonor?

Dime Candy

Sabe, bueno…

.si?

Terry es mi primer novio… como sé si nuestra relación no esta yendo demasiado de prisa?

Que quieres decirme?

Bueno, yo no dudo en querer casarme con él. Sé que tome la decisión correcta… es solo que hemos pasado mucho tiempo juntos últimamente

Ya veo. Quisieras más tiempo para ti misma?

No, no es eso…

No te entiendo…

Discúlpeme Eleonor, quizás no supe abordar el tema apropiadamente…

Que quieres saber Candy? puedes confiar en mi

Lo que quiero saber es si pasar tanto tiempo juntos no va a terminar afectando nuestra relación… no quisiera que el se aburriera de mi… o de mis besos-la voz de Candy estaba llena de vergüenza

Ya veo…

Qué tal si el pierde el interés en mi o si nos dejamos llevar… que tal si…?

Candy, no tienes que avergonzarte de lo que me dices. Si te soy honesta, no creo que llegue el día en que mi hijo se aburra de ti, podrías tu aburrirte de el-Candy negó rápidamente- lo ves? Su amor va más allá de esas cosas

…

Candy, cuando se trata de amor o de amar, no hay reglas a seguir. Te diré algo, porque veo las preguntas en tu rostro. Todo lo que sucede en una pareja pasa porque se da. Los besos, las caricias, las palabras, todo se va dando. Solo tú sabrás el momento en que debas detenerte, si algo no te gusta o te incomoda o si no estás segura a seguir. De igual manera solo tú sabrás cuando estés lista para dar el siguiente paso pero siempre, siempre debes estar segura de eso y consciente de las consecuencias que tus actos pueden acarrear

…

Lo que sea que decidas hacer o no estoy segura que estará bien. La pasión existe Candy, así como existe el deseo y el amor. Es fácil caer en sus redes, es peligroso pero es hermoso también. Lo que sucede en una pareja solo les incumbe a ellos. Claro que la intensidad de esos sentimientos cambia con el tiempo, pero eso es normal. De ustedes dependerá que no dejen que desaparezcan…

Gracias Eleonor… tenía tantas cosas en la cabeza

Te entiendo. Solo confía en tu corazón y en tu sexto sentido-dijo guiñándole un ojo

…

No puedo creer que aun estando aquí encerrada todo el día todavía te las pudiste arreglar para conseguir regalos de navidad

Tengo que aceptar que recibí un poco de ayuda, algo así como un hada madrina…

Gracias…

Candy, no existe semejante cosa como demasiado amor, demasiados besos o demasiadas caricias entre una pareja. Pero todo, todo a su tiempo. Tu sabrás estoy segura, cuando llegue el tuyo

Buenas tardes hermosas damas!

Terry!-dijo Candy mientras corría a su encuentro

Hola señorita pecas, como se encuentra el día de hoy?-le preguntó mientras la abrazaba por la cintura y ella lo atrapaba por el cuello

Ahora estoy muy bien señor Grandchester, lo extrañé mucho

Yo también…-le dijo para después darle un pequeño beso

Hola hijo, que bueno que llegaste. Sentimos tanto tu ausencia cuando no estás… claro que es Candy la que más sufre. La hubieras visto ayer, no encontraba paz en ningún lugar

Ja,ja,ja a mi me pasa igual-dijo Terry divertido- pero es necesario, si me pasara todos los días aquí, levantaríamos muchas sospechas

Será mejor que pasemos al comedor. La cena esta lista…

Gracias madre-dijo Terry mientras caminaba hacia ella tomado de la mano de Candy- como estas el día de hoy?

Muy bien hijo. Candy es una excelente compañía. Me encanta tenerla aquí, ojala las circunstancias fueran diferentes

Candy no pudo evitar entristecerse ante las palabras de Eleonor que se apenó por su comentario

No se preocupe señora Eleonor, yo lo único que lamento de esta situación es que Albert todavía siga en el hospital. A parte de eso, todo es felicidad para mí

Me da gusto escuchar eso pecas…

A mí también Candy

Todavía no sé como podre agradecerles tantas atenciones y cuidados. Han hecho tanto por mí. Gracias Eleonor por recibirme en su casa. Gracias a ambos por cuidar de mi-Candy estaba a punto de llanto

Vamos Candy, no tienes nada que agradecer… yo estoy feliz de que hagas tan feliz a mi hijo

Y yo estoy feliz de que me hagas feliz y además, me dejes hacerte feliz pecosa-dijo Terry abrazándola por los hombros

Démonos prisa, a Mimí no le gusta servir la cena fría

Navidad finalmente llegó. Era la primera navidad que Terry pasaba tan feliz. Todas esas semanas junto a Candy y Eleonor habían sido para él la mejor época de su vida desde el San Pablo. Se sentía pleno y dichoso. Para él era un sueño hecho realidad llegar a casa y ser recibido por Candy que lo esperaba con un beso y una sonrisa y en ocasiones, hasta con un delicioso almuerzo o una sabrosa tarta.

Esa noche, Candy, Terry y Eleonor la pasaron juntos. Cantaron, rieron y hasta bailaron…

Sabes Terry?-le dijo Candy mientras bailaban- eres un actor maravillosos, estoy segura de que no hay nadie mejor que tu pero…

Pero que, pecosa?-preguntó el intrigado

Bueno, solo diré que si alguna vez te ofrecen un papel en una obra musical, no lo aceptes-dijo ella rompiendo en carcajadas

Estas insinuando que canto feo?

No, por supuesto que no! Yo no podría insinuar eso… ni siquiera cantas! Ja,ja,ja

Madre, puedes creer esto?!!-Terry estaba de lo más divertido

Hijo, tu sabes que ella no sabe mentir, ja,ja,ja

Vaya! Así que esto es un complot, pero para que lo sepan, los villancicos no son mi fuerte,ja,ja,ja

Al llegar la media noche hicieron un brindis por la familia, el amor y un futuro brillante

Un beso tierno y discreto pero lleno de amor le siguió al brindis

Sé que serán un matrimonio muy feliz-les dijo Eleonor

De verdad lo piensas madre?

Estoy segura de ello-dijo Eleonor

No veo la hora en que por fin podamos casarnos-dijo Terry

Yo tampoco. Por fin estamos libres y no podemos estar juntos, casados-dijo Candy

Por lo menos me queda el consuelo de que en dos anos serás mi esposa por seguro…

Esperemos que sea antes-dijo Candy pensando en el pronto mejoramiento de Albert

Yo también-dijo Terry adivinando lo que Candy estaba pensando

Se retiraron a dormir un par de horas después. Aun así, a las seis de la mañana y aun en pj's, los tres llegaron al árbol de navidad para abrir sus regalos.

Todos juraron y perjuraron que eran los mejores regalos que habían recibido y que había sido la mejor navidad de sus vidas.

Te amo Candy…

Yo también amor…

Jóvenes, la próxima semana es el fin de ano, que haremos para celebrar?-pregunto Eleonor demasiado entusiasmada

No iras a la fiesta que Robert dará en su casa?-pregunto Terry

No y tú?-preguntó Eleonor divertida

Creo que ya sabes la respuesta madre. Prefiero pasarla aquí con Candy

Terry por mí no te detengas. Si tú quieres hacer algo mas, está bien. Yo no puedo salir pero tu si, amor-dijo Candy con ternura

Me encanta cuando me llamas así-dijo Terry tomándole la mano y depositando un sensual beso en ella- pero esta será la primera vez en muchos años que tendré algo que celebrar. Quiero pasarla contigo, con nadie más

Debo entender entonces qué prefieres que me vaya a la fiesta de Robert, eh?-Eleonor esta pasándola muy bien sin lugar a dudas

Bueno madre… yo, no quisiera que cambiaras tus planes solo por nosotros-dijo Terry nervioso

Terry!-le reto Candy-no seas mal educado

Está bien Candy-dijo Eleonor- entiendo perfectamente. Me iré a celebrar el fin de año con Robert y su familia, mientras ustedes lo celebran aquí

Gracias madre…

Todavía no agradezcas hijito. Hay algo que quiero a cambio de irme y dejarlos celebrar su reencuentro-dijo Eleonor guiñándole un ojo a Candy

Que quieres decir?-preguntó Terry curioso

Pues, en vista de que esta vez quieres hacer algo diferente por la razón de que Candy ya está contigo pues pensé que sería muy bonito y divertido para Candy, obviamente para ti también, que invitemos a Robert y a su familia, además de Karen y su novio, a cenar aquí en la casa un día de estos…

No veo problema con eso, estoy seguro que un poco de variedad le caería muy bien a mi pecosa-dijo Terry besando la mano de su prometida otra vez-era eso lo que querías pedirme madre?

No exactamente Eleonor nerviosa

Lo que pasa es que quiero invitarlos a cenar… el día de tu cumpleaños, para celebrarte-dijo

Qué?!?!?!

Anda amor, di que sí-insistió Candy

Eso es lo que quiero a cambio hijo-dijo Eleonor-anda di que si. Será divertido, no lo crees?

…

Amor, sería el primer cumpleaños que podríamos celebrar juntos… no te hagas del rogar y acepta

Está bien-Terry se dio por vencido-tienen razón. Por fin tendré una razón para celebrar y divertirme con mi familia, mis amigos y por supuesto con mi prometida, que por cierto es parte de ambas…

Terry…

Eres mi mejor amiga pecosa, mi compañera. Eres parte de esta familia-dijo tomando también la mano de Eleonor-y de la que formaremos más adelante

Te amo amor…

Yo también pecosa

Una fiesta de fin de ano sin champagne y sin música no es fiesta… eso sería para otros, pero para Terry y Candy que se sentían plenos por el solo hecho de celebrarlo juntos. El fin de ano les trajo la alegría de saber que estaban juntos, enamorados y felices. Pero también les traía la preocupación de una familia obsesionada con destruir a Candy: Los Leegan llegarían en los próximos días a New York. Por suerte Terry, con la ayuda de Robert y George, había logrado descubrir quienes eran los hombres que vigilaban la casa de su madre.

Así, el fin de un año y el comienzo de otro llego. Eleonor salió temprano hacia la casa de Robert, la servidumbre fue despedida por esa noche y Candy y Terry se quedaron solos para poder disfrutar de su mutua compañía. Juntos, prepararon una cena deliciosa, bailaron y se besaron tanto que los labios les dolían. Después se retiraron al salón y entonces, por primera vez, Terry toco el piano para Candy. Ella no podía creer lo que escuchaba, Terry era maravilloso. Tenía mucho talento y un gusto excelente. Candy se sentía en las nubes, maravillada.

Con más besos, abrazos y caricias, Candy y Terry se felicitaron por el nuevo año que se asomaba en sus vidas. Era la mejor noche de sus vidas en mucho tiempo

Aun recuerdo la noche que te conocí… parecías un ángel cuando saliste de la neblina. Te veías tan… hermosa. Sabes, Candy? desde ese momento supe que me habías robado el corazón

Te creo Terry, porque lo mismo me pasó a mí. No voy a negarte que me irrito un poco tu actitud pero la verdad es porque me gustaste. Tu sonrisa, tu mirada, tu voz… te veías tan apuesto

Me veía?

Quiero decir te ves…ja,ja,ja

Ja,ja,ja

Era ya de madrugada cuando decidieron irse a descansar. Ambos hubieran querido no tener que separarse ya pero a Candy la detuvo el hecho de que Terry no le dio ningún indicio de que esta era la noche ideal. Terry por su parte, se sentía ofuscado. La deseaba… tanto como la amaba. Quería entrar a su habitación y no permitirle conciliar el sueño en toda la noche. Quería tomarla entre sus brazos, llevarla a la cama y besarla hasta que besos y caricias ya no fueran suficientes. Que difícil era ser un caballero, cuando se tiene a la mujer que se ama en la habitación de al lado.

_**Continuará…**_

Bueno chicas, creo que ya nos conocemos. Esperare sus comentarios… no se preocupen, solo serán tres partes y ya solo falta la tercera jijiji Les mando muchos besos y abrazos… con cariño

Acuario Alor*

Send to: .


	3. Chapter 2 12

¡!!FELIZ CUMPLEANOS TERRY!!!

HAPPY BIRTHDAY…

Hola a todas las chicas que forman parte de este maravilloso mundo de los fanfics de Candy Candy. Aquí les hago entrega de mi segundo minific… espero que les guste y que lo disfruten.

Se los hago llegar a ustedes para celebrar el cumple de nuestro adorado rebelde pero se lo dedico con muchisisisisimo cariño a mi mejor amiga, mi hermana, mi cómplice e incondicional… Judelia Maria S.R. Happy birthday to you too (más vale tarde que nunca)

"Una vez más…" by Acuario Alor Edited by Judelia María

Esta noche no. Que difícil decisión había tenido que enfrentar Terry! Y que difícil era para Candy no ceder a semejante tentación, pero así es la cordura… nos llega cuando menos la queremos de visita.

Los días pasaron y Terry se enteró de la llegada de los Leegan a New York. Mientras tanto, Candy ocupaba su mente con los preparativos para el cumpleaños de Terry. Ella misma escogió los platillos que se servirían esa noche además de la decoración y una tarta de cumpleaños

"Sera una buena esposa"-pensaba Eleonor-Candy?

Si?

Tengo algo para ti… me acompañas a mi habitación

Sí, claro-le dijo Candy- Katty podrías avisarme cuando pasen los cuarenta y cinco minutos?

Si, Candy-le dijo Katty

Al llegar a la habitación, Eleonor le dio a Candy un maravilloso y especial regalo que tenia para ella.

El tan esperado día llegó. Terry se presentó puntual a la habitación de Candy para recogerla. Quería bajar al salón llevándola de su brazo. Candy estaba hecha un manojo de nervios y se sobresaltó cuando escuchó que Terry tocaba a su puerta y después, lentamente, abrió. Cuando la vio, pensó que había entrado al paraíso. Candy se veía hermosa, era una diosa vestida de rojo. El vestido era rojo obscuro con encajes negros. El corsé era rojo pero el encaje le daba un toque bicolor. La falda era roja también, con un hermoso bordado negro al final. Sus guantes eran negros igual que la chalina que llevaba (regalo de Eleonor por navidad) y el escote de su vestido aunque era seductoramente revelador, no era vulgar. Había combinado muy bien sus joyas con el brazalete de rubíes que Terry le había dado por navidad.

Dios Candy, eres la mujer más hermosa que he visto en mi vida!-los ojos de Terry destellaban un brillo especial.

Gracias- Candy no pudo evitar sonrojarse

Hablo en serio Candy, estas bellísima!

Tu también te ves muy apuesto-dijo colocando sus manos en el pecho de Terry-nunca te había visto vestido de azul, me gusta cómo te ves, resalta el color de tus ojos…-poco a poco lo abrazó por el cuello

Ten piedad de mi Candy-dijo Terry tomándola por la cintura y apretándola suavemente hacia a él – si te acercas más, no me resistiré

Y ella se acercó…loca por el roce de los labios de Terry en el lóbulo de su oreja. Terry la besó, con amor, con pasión y con deseo. El beso fue hambriento y atrevido… Terry tenía ganas de hacerla su mujer ahí mismo. Estaba seguro de que ella no se resistiría

Toc-toc

Sr. Grandchester?

Si?-dijo Terry molesto de tener que interrumpir el beso

Sus invitados están llegando

Gracias Mimí-dijo tratando de controlar su agitación- ya bajamos

Se arreglaron las ropas, en cabello y en el caso de Candy, el maquillaje. Bajaron al salón tomados de la mano, irradiando alegría y mucho, mucho amor.

La velada fue todo un éxito. Karen estaba que no cabía de gusto de volver a ver a Candy sobre todo porque finalmente podía ver a Terry feliz. Karen lloró de la emoción cuando Candy y Terry anunciaron su compromiso. Karen había aprendido a querer y a apreciar a Terry, después de lo que hizo Susana con él después del accidente, Karen se dio cuenta que Terry tenía todos los motivos validos para comportarse como lo hacía.

Por su parte. Los Hattaway estaban fascinados con Candy y su manera de ser.

Aun no entiendo cómo es que ustedes dos están juntos… tu eres tan dulce y Terry-dijo Robert colocando una mano sobre el hombro de Terry-es un enojón de primera ja,ja,ja

Creo que el ser "mal geniudo" tiene sus recompensas ja,ja,ja- replicó Terry- pero si he de ser honesto, aún no se qué fue lo que hice para merecerme a esta mujer tan maravillosa

La mirada de Terry era de total adoración, todos pudieron darse cuenta que el amor flotaba en el aire. Candy y Terry se miraron enamorados, sus ojos llenos de un brillo hipnotizador y avasallante…

Las bromas no faltaron en toda la noche y cuando llegó la hora de apagar las velitas, Terry solo deseo seguir siendo tan feliz como lo era en ese momento

Candy y Terry no se separaron en toda la noche. No podían ni querían ocultar su amor. Bailaron casi todas las piezas repitiéndose una y otra vez cuanto se amaban.

Eleonor se despidió inmediatamente después de despedir al último invitado. No sin antes recibir un muy efusivo agradecimiento por parte de Terry. Después de que Eleonor se retiró, Candy y Terry platicaron por un rato más en el salón, de ahí, Terry la acompañó hasta su habitación.

Un beso largo y apasionado seria el broche de oro para la pareja de enamorados

Te amo Candy-le dijo Terry cuando interrumpieron el beso-gracias por esta noche

Yo también te amo Terry-le dijo ella con la respiración agitada- esta noche ha sido una de las más hermosas

Pero no más hermosa que tú-le dijo volviendo a tomar sus labios- eres lo más hermoso que hay en la tierra

Candy no hubiera podido contestarle ni aunque hubiera querido. La ferocidad con la que Terry la besaba ahora, le robaba el aire y le nublaba los sentidos. Si hubiera hablado, estaba segura, solo hubiera dicho incoherencias. A estas alturas Terry ya no tenía las manos en la cintura de Candy. Y ella ya enredaba sus manos en la castaña cabellera. Terry acariciaba la parte baja de la espalda de Candy pero al no poderla sentir como él quería por tantos tules y bordados, decidió atreverse a algo más. Mientras Terry probaba la blanca y suave piel del cuello de Candy, subió lentamente su mano izquierda por el talle de Candy hasta llegar a un lugar hasta ese entonces prohibido para él. Cuando Candy sintió la caricia, se estremeció de pies a cabeza, pero lejos de asustarse u ofenderse, sintió la necesidad de apretarse más al hombre que amaba. Terry acarició los senos de Candy, de forma delicada y seductora. Aún a pesar de la tela, esa caricia le provocaba a Terry sensaciones maravillosas. Quería dejarse llevar, quería amarla, quería tenerla, quería que ella lo sintiera y que tomara de él lo que quisiera.

Un día, en algún momento, este cuerpo entre mis brazos podrá sentirme como yo puedo sentirlo-le susurró Terry con voz penetrantemente seductora- algún día podré demostrarte mi amor de la manera en que mis palabras ya no alcanzan a expresártelo

Oh Terry, amor-Candy arrastró las palabras

Te deseo pecosa… te deseo

Terry… yo…

Candy sintió que perdía el equilibrio cuando Terry la alejó de sus brazos. Solo la tomó de las manos, para brindarle el equilibrio que sabía que le faltaba

Qué pasa?

Hasta mañana pecosa…-le dijo el guiñándole un ojo- hasta mañana Katty

Candy sintió que la cara le ardía de la vergüenza al ver a Terry dirigir la mirada a espaldas de ella. Había dicho buenas noches Katty? Quería eso decir entonces que Katty los había visto… besándose así?

Buenas noches señor Grandchester, señorita… con permiso

Si…-dijo Terry

Dios mío-susurró Candy preocupada

No te preocupes, no creo que haya visto todo-dijo el adivinando el pensamiento de Candy- está bastante obscuro, sabes

Terry! No es gracioso-dijo Candy- que va a pensar tu madre cuando se lo digan?

Mi madre?, Candy, Katty no le dirá nada. Y no por mi sino porque ella sería incapaz de decir algo sobre ti-dijo Terry volviendo a tomarla por la cintura- además, estoy seguro que mi madre sabe lo que pasa entre nosotros

Lo sabe, pero como?-preguntó Candy ahora francamente horrorizada- acaso nos ha visto o le has contado algo?

Por supuesto que no pecosa-dijo Terry divertido por la cara de la pecosa- pero es bastante obvio el amor que nos tenemos, y mi madre está consciente de que una cosa lleva a la otra

Que voy a hacer contigo, Terry? Mira en las situaciones en que me pones

Yo? Pero si yo no hice nada-dijo pícaramente-solo te bese…así

Y volvieron a besarse apasionadamente…

Será mejor que deje que te vayas a descansar… no me gustaría que Katty regresara y nos encontrara en la misma situación comprometedora-le dijo Terry llenando su cuello de besos

No veo que tengas intenciones de dejarme ir-le dijo Candy todavía aferrada a él- o sí?

Tengo que hacerlo-dijo alejándose de ella- tengo que hacerlo

Está bien

Hasta mañana hermosa… te amo

Hasta mañana amor… yo también te amo

Sueña conmigo…

Siempre lo hago

_**Continuará…**_

_**De **__**mí para ustedes:**_

**Canela 20: Gracias por el apoyo. Creo que en este "capitulo" te queda claro lo que ****está pasando entre Candy y Terry, jeje. No te preocupes por Albert…**

**Coquette81: Gracias Jennie, tu siempre apoyando…**

**E. Backer: Gracias… pues ojala te guste lo que escribo pues lo escribo con mucho cariño. Créeme que me está costando que Terry no deje de ser un caballero, ja,ja,ja **

**Malinalli Coy: Wow Malinalli, me estas echando a perder y lo sabes**** (me tienes muy consentida)… tu mini esta súper como siempre… gracias, gracias, gracias… Apasionados? Si, quien no lo es cuando está enamorado? **

**Yelibar: De eso se trata la vida también: de amor. Esperemos que Albert se recupere…**

**Usagi Bombon: No te preocupes, solo falta una última parte (en serio) y si, nuestro amado Terry es un caballero, ardiente, pero caballero al fin… prometo no hacerte esperar mucho para que ya no sigas preocupada por Albert, vale?**

**Little Angel Witch: Que bueno que te está gustando la historia. Créeme, Terry nos robó el corazón a muchas…Te voy a quedar mal esta vez y la tercera parte te la entregaré en unos días, vale? Esta es como la parte 2:30, ja,ja,ja**

**Black Dyan12: Prometo que el próximo capítulo será el final, tratare de no tardarme mucho ;P y no te preocupes, Albert es un amor, no es Terry pero como dices si Terry ya no está disponible pues… Gracias y ese era el chiste, que pensaran que se trataba de la chica esa…**

**Bueno chicas, ****a muchas ya las conozco a otras les doy la bienvenida pero a todas, a todas les agradezco infinitamente el tiempo que se toman para leernos y apoyarnos. Así me dan más ganas de seguir escribiendo. Aunque por sus comentarios creo que me voy a animar a escribir un fic para Albert. Sé que dije que solo serian tres capítulos pero como todavía no he terminado el final (digo lo tengo en mi libreta pero no he tenido tiempo de pasarlo a mi compu jijiji) pues no quise hacerlas esperar y les traje este "capitulo". Espero que les guste, estaré esperando sus comentarios... Les mando muchos besos y abrazos… con cariño**

**Acuario Alor***

**Send to:** .


	4. Chapter 3

¡!!FELIZ CUMPLEANOS TERRY!!!

HAPPY BIRTHDAY…

Hola a todas las chicas que forman parte de este maravilloso mundo de los fanfics de Candy Candy. Aquí les hago entrega de mi segundo minific… espero que les guste y que lo disfruten.

Se los hago llegar a ustedes para celebrar el cumple de nuestro adorado rebelde pero se lo dedico con muchisisisisimo cariño a mi mejor amiga, mi hermana, mi cómplice e incondicional… Judelia Maria S.R. Happy birthday to you too (más vale tarde que nunca)

**Para todas y cada una de ustedes que con sus comentarios me apoyaron y me animaron a seguir a pesar de mi repentino cambio de salud. Que haría yo sin ustedes? No se la respuesta! Ustedes forman parte del mismo grupo que me apoya todo el tiempo: amigas fieles y sinceras que me dan su opinión después de tomarse el tiempo de leer lo que a esta mente loca llega. **

"**En una noche cualquiera, un amante enamorado se entrega…"**

"Una vez más…" by Acuario Alor Edited by Judelia María

"Rayos!! Porque tiene que hacer tanto calor en esta habitación!-se quejaba Terry mientras se quitaba el saco- nunca me había sentido tan incomodo en mi propia habitación"

Dios estoy tan acalorada-decía Candy para sí misma mientras quitaba los broches que sostenían su cabello- que pensara Terry cuando vea su regalo? Su regalo!

Toc-toc

Terry abrió la puerta de su habitación con el nudo de la camisa deshecho y la camisa desfajada y desabotonada

Candy, que haces aquí?!-preguntó mientras trataba de hacerse más presentable

Este, yo… olvide "a que vine" darte tu regalo…

Eh, pasa

Terry?-dijo al tiempo que detenía el vano intento de Terry por arreglarse la camisa

Si?

No hagas eso… nunca te había visto tan apuesto como ahora

Terry sintió por primera vez en su vida lo que era sonrojarse; además de sentir como el fuego le quemaba el pecho y todo el cuerpo

Toma, ábrelo… espero que te guste

Terry tomó el regalo y lo abrió rápidamente. Era una harmónica preciosa, de plata con las inicales T.G. y un zafiro en lugar de los puntos

Candy es hermosa!, gracias pecosa

Te gustó?

Por supuesto- Terry cerró la distancia entre ellos para poder besarla en los labios.

Lo que empezó como un inocente beso de agradecimiento, terminó por convertirse en el beso más apasionado y lleno de deseo que se hubieran dado jamás. El beso era cada vez más exigente. De repente, Candy se encontró sentada en la cama de Terry con él besándola y acariciándola. Y es que Terry, con manos ágiles, deslizó su mano bajo la falta del vestido de Candy. Las manos de Terry quemaban la piel tersa y delicada de las piernas de Candy, su lengua jugaba traviesa en su cuello con seguridad y erotismo cuando sus labios no besaban el rincón debajo de su oreja. Pasión… es su más pura expresión… Candy y Terry, recostados en la cama. Terry y Candy, rodando en esa cama. El corsé con las cintas sueltas, la camisa blanca en el suelo.

Terry…

Terry!

Eh? Oh Candy mi amor, discúlpame pecosa… por favor, sabes? Me cuesta mucho controlarme cuando te tengo así-dijo tratando de incorporarse

Entonces no lo hagas…-dijo ella reteniéndolo con fuerza por el cuello-solo quería que lo supieras

Qué?!!?-el rostro de Terry mostraba confusión e incredulidad

Te amo Terry… y quiero ser tu mujer… esta noche

Terry no podía creer lo que escuchaba

Pero Candy…estás segura?

Si. Te deseo y quiero más de lo que me has dado hasta ahora. Sé que está mal que lo diga pero es porque te amo

No te apenes Candy-dijo tomando el rostro de su amada entre sus manos-a mi me pasa lo mismo

Candy le ofreció sus labios y Terry la volvió a besar, solo que esta vez no tenía planes de detenerse. Con destreza y ternura, Terry se deshizo del vestido de Candy para después enseñarle a ella como desvestirlo a él.

Te amo Candy…

Yo también Terry…

Candy despertó al escuchar el sonido muy cercano de una harmónica. Terry estaba tocando para ella.

Buenos días dormilona-la saludó al encontrar los ojos de su amada que se acurrucaba contra su pecho

Buenos días Terry-contestó ella sonrojada y agachando la mirada- qué hora es? tienes mucho despierto?

Son cerca de las cinco de la mañana. Y no, no tengo mucho despierto…-dijo el levando el rostro de su amada por la barbilla- en realidad te estaba esperando

A mí? Para qué?-preguntó Candy inocentemente

Para amarte otra vez-y diciendo esto, Terry puso la harmónica sobre el buró y besó y acarició a Candy con pasión hasta hacerle el amor otra vez

Candy se había entregado a él, se había hecho mujer en sus brazos. Por primera vez en su vida, Terry se sentía un hombre en toda la extensión de la palabra. Ahora era un hombre pleno y feliz. Un hombre también muy preocupado… por fin, Terry había podido amar a la mujer de su vida; sin embargo, por la situación en la que se encontraban, sentía que solo había traído deshonra a Candy. Pero todo eso llegó a su mente después de pasarse la madrugada haciéndolo el amor. Su primera entrega había estado llena de ternura, amor y mucha delicadeza por parte de él… las demás tenían todo eso pero con una carga de pasión que los llevo a tocar el cielo una y otra vez… después de hacer tan constantemente el amor los había rendido y se volvieron a quedar dormidos.

Terry despertó al sentir que Candy ya no estaba en la cama. Abrió los ojos y la vio de pie frente al espejo acomodándose el cabello, vistiendo solo su ropa interior y la bata de dormir de Terry que llevaba encima, estaba abierta. Terry moría de ganas de tomar nuevamente entre sus brazos a esa hermosa mujer que tanto amaba

Despertaste!-dijo Candy girándose a verlo

…

Que me ves?

Eres una mujer muy hermosa Candy… mi mujer

Candy se sonrojo y este gesto enterneció a Terry

Ven Candy, siéntate aquí-le dijo Terry señalándole un lugar junto a él en la cama

Dime-dijo Candy sentándose a su lado y acomodando un mecho de la castaña cabellera

Candy, sabes que te amo, no es así?-dijo tomándola suavemente por la barbilla

Lo sé amor, claro que lo se-dijo acariciando su rostro

Y sabes que yo sería incapaz de hacer algo para dañarte, al menos voluntariamente-dijo el acariciando ahora la rubia cabellera

Si..

A qué viene todo esto amor?

Perdóname Candy…

Por qué? De que hablas Terry?-dijo Candy preocupada

Me deje llevar y te he fallado

A que te refieres?

A que te he hecho mi mujer sin estar casados

Oh es eso! Ya me habías asustado… no me mires así. Sé que soy, bueno era, inexperta pero no soy ninguna niña Terry. Si me entregue a ti fue porque te amo más que a nada en el mundo y no me arrepiento ni un poquito de eso. Me entiendes? Y tú tampoco deberías…

Eres asombrosa Candy

Amor, lo que paso entre nosotros es solo nuestro, solo nuestro. Y fue hecho con tanto amor que no siento que he pecado. Si estas preocupado por mí, no lo estés. Esta mañana he amanecido la mujer más feliz del mundo… tu mujer

Sabes Candy?... tienes un cuerpo hermoso-y diciendo esto, Terry la tomó entre sus brazos otra vez- Amo cada parte de tu cuerpo

El sonrojo de Candy desapareció entre las sabanas de la cama de Terry.

Candy se acurrucó en los brazos de su hombre mientras él le acariciaba la espalda. Fue entonces que Terry se atrevió a preguntar algo que hasta hacia unos segundos no había pensado

Candy?

Si, amor?

Y si quedas embarazada-pregunto deteniendo sus caricias en la espalda de Candy

Sería la mujer más feliz de la tierra-dijo ella mirándolo a los ojos totalmente enamorada

Y yo el hombre más feliz

Candy se durmió entre los brazos de Terry con una hermosa sonrisa en los labios. A él le costó más tiempo dormirse. Se sentía feliz, extasiado, sentía la plenitud que daba el amor; sin embargo, lo atormentaba la misma pregunta que le acababa de hacer a Candy. Qué pasaría si ella quedara embarazada? Debió haber tomado precauciones, el no era nuevo en esos asuntos y debió haberla cuidado. Era verdad, si ella quedara embarazada seria el hombre más feliz sobre la tierra, pero ese hecho también traería vergüenza sobre Candy.

"No volveré a tocarla hasta que nos casemos-pensó Terry- quizás anoche no fue su noche fértil"

Toc-toc

Candy despertó sobresaltada. Miró alrededor e inmediatamente recordó lo sucedido toda la madrugada y parte de la mañana. Se descubrió feliz en la habitación de Terry… Terry! El hombre que la había hecho mujer, su mujer. Terry ese apuesto hombre que ahora dormía boca abajo, escondiendo su rostro en el costado izquierdo de Candy, mientras su brazo izquierdo descansaba en el vientre de su ahora mujer y enredando sus piernas con las de ella. Se veía tan apuesto con la sabana cubriendo solo la parte baja de su espalda

Toc-toc

El toquido de la puerta sacó a Candy de su ensimismamiento y entonces supo que estaban en problemas. Lentamente, Terry abrió los ojos debido al sonido que provenía de la puerta. Esbozó una hermosa sonrisa al verla acostada junto a el

Toc-toc

Alguien ha estado tocando-dijo Candy asustada

Buenos días pecosa-dijo para luego besarla apasionadamente por un momento para después sentarse en la cama-no te preocupes, iré a ver quién es

Y si es tu mama?-preguntó ella tratando de recuperar la respiración

Yo me encargare-dijo mientras tomaba la bata que horas antes había quedado tendida en la alfombra

Candy sintió que se mareaba, que el aire le faltaba y que su rostro se tornaba rojo como un tomate, cuando vio que Terry abandonaba la cama estando totalmente desnudo. Terry camino lentamente a la puerta abriéndola solo un poquito.

Si?

Sr. Grandchester, buenos días-saludo Kitty- disculpe que lo despierte pero su madre me ha enviado pues necesita hablar con usted con urgencia

Eh, gracias Kitty-dijo Terry

Me mando a buscar a la señorita Candy también-dijo Katty mientras el rostro de Terry se paralizaba-pero al parecer sigue durmiendo y no me atrevo a entrar a su habitación para despertarla

No te preocupes, yo despertare a la señorita y dile a mi madre, por favor, que bajare enseguida

Con permiso

Que habrá pasado?-preguntó Candy desde la cama- crees que Katty sospeche que estoy aquí?

No lo sé, pero será mejor que nos demos prisa-dijo caminando hacia ella

Como voy a salir de aquí, Terry tu no tendrás inconveniente pero yo…-Candy se vio interrumpida por los labios de Terry que la tomaron por sorpresa para besarla apasionadamente una vez mas

Te amo pecosa…

Yo también te amo amor…

Tenemos que buscar la manera de casarnos lo antes posible-dijo él mientras recostaba su cabeza en el regazo de Candy

Sabes que no podremos casarnos hasta que Albert despierte-le contestó ella mientras acariciaba la espalda desnuda de su hombre

Mejor démonos prisa-dijo el poniéndose de pie pues no quería caer en la tentación

Terry?

Si?

Lo que te dije anoche es verdad… nada me haría más feliz que tener un hijo tuyo. Te amo y no me arrepiento de nada… tu tampoco deberías-dijo Candy acariciando el rostro de su amado desde la cama

"Soy un miserable"-pensó Terry

Lo digo en serio Terry… estoy consciente de lo que hice pero mi amor por ti es tan grande y tan verdadero que no había ya otra manera en que te lo pudiera expresar

Candy, mi pecosa!-dijo el abrazándola

De repente, las palabras ya no me eran suficientes-continuo Candy

A mi paso lo mismo

Te amo Terry, te amo, te amo

Tengo a mi lado a la mujer más maravillosa del mundo… no puedo creer que me correspondas. Te hare la mujer más feliz del mundo… y pronto serás mi esposa

Ya soy la mujer más feliz del mundo y… ya me siento tu esposa-dijo ella sonrojándose

Porque lo eres, ya nos pertenecemos y pronto el mundo entero lo sabrá también

Te preocupas demasiado por el que dirán, tu no eras así…

Lo soy cuando se trata de ti-dijo Terry

Entonces gracias-dijo ella al tiempo que depositaba un dulce beso en sus labios

"Uno de los dos tiene que mantener la cordura, es mi responsabilidad"-pensó Terry al; darse cuenta que el beso se había intensificado

Te amo pecosa, como no te imaginas-dijo separándose de ella con delicadeza

Tienes razón-dijo ella sonrojándose, por suerte de Terry Candy pensó que Terry quería darse prisa para hablar con Eleonor

Candy y Terry bajaron al salón tomados de la mano. Sonrientes y radiantes. Una discreta sonrisa de complicidad acompañaba cada intercambio de miradas. Pero para una mujer experimentada como Eleonor, esas miradas no pasaron desapercibidas… para ella fue fácil leer las señales de un amor consumado (sin contar que temprano en la mañana había ido a buscar a Candy a su habitación), sobre todo porque sabía con que intensidad se amaban Candy y Terry. Candy miraba diferente y todo Terry irradiaba plenitud. Su lenguaje corporal era de total sincronía. Compenetrados como estaban, ya no podía ser de otra manera…

Candy estaba extremadamente nerviosa, no sabía qué hacer, no tenia paciencia para esperar hasta que Terry regresara a decirle lo que había sucedido con la tía abuela. Su única comunicación con el mundo de afuera era Katty que cada vez que llevaba el té al salón donde la tía abuela discutía con Eleonor y Terry le informaba lo que estaba sucediendo. Las cosas estaban muy acaloradas, la tía abuela le reprochaba a Eleonor su inmoralidad e indecencia; mientras insistía en que la estaba encubriendo, Eleonor no desistía de repetir que Candy no se encontraba ahí. Pero la tía abuela prosiguió con sus acusaciones de que Eleonor seguramente estaba apoyando una relación impura entre Candy y Terry. Terry no aguanto su furia y defendió a Candy a capa y espada. Hablo de ella como se habla de la mujer que se ama, con respeto y pasión. La defendió, de la tía abuela, de Eliza y también de Niel que la acompañaba. Terry sabia que debía portarse a la altura y controlarse lo más posible pues si perdía el control, ellos probablemente lo contraatacarían. Tenía que hacerlo, debía hacerlo… se controló por Candy y para Candy.

La negación por parte de Eleonor y Terry solo provocó la ira de la tía abuela, que se despidió diciendo que tomaría medidas más drásticas en el asunto de la desaparición de Candy ya que Terry y su madre se habían negado a colaborar "voluntariamente con ella", entonces, ella tendría que hacer lo que no había querido hacer por cuidar el buen nombre de su familia. Pero esta vez ya no le quedaba más remedio y haría aunque tuviera que arriesgarse a una vergüenza pública. Pero por supuesto, todo el escándalo quedaría olvidado, cuando la hermosa boda entre Candy y Niel se llevara a cabo. La tía abuela salió hecha una furia de la casa de Eleonor Backer pero se consoló pensando que esa sería la última travesura de Candy. Por supuesto, Eliza y Niel le sugirieron que debían celebrar la boda de manera ostentosa pues era la mejor manera de dejar en claro que Candy seguía siendo una señorita y que pronto seria la señora Leegan. Así pues la tía abuela hizo lo que ni Eleonor ni Terry se imaginaron que haría: llamó a la policía.

La tía abuela dejó que las aguas se calmaran. Una mañana después de asegurarse de que Terry había salido al teatro, la señora Elroy se presentó a la mansión de Eleonor Backer con una orden de cateo. Eleonor y Candy estaban solas cuando la policía llegó.

Todo sucedió muy raido. Katty llegó corriendo a la habitación de Candy para informarle que la tía abuela había llegado a buscarla y registrarían la casa hasta encontrarla. Candy salió por la ventana y se fue corriendo al jardín, se subió a su árbol favorito y decidió quedarse ahí hasta que la policía y la tía abuela se marcharan.

Sra. Elroy-dijo el inspector de policía-encontramos una habitación y sospechamos que las ropas que están ahí pertenecen a su nieta

Lo sabia-dijo la tía abuela-pero los haré pagar caro por su osadía. Nadie desafía a los Andrew

No sé de qué está hablando-dijo Eleonor

Avísele a Candy que es hora de marcharnos. Ya mandaré a recoger sus cosas después-dijo la Tía abuela-y prepárense para conocer mi furia

No toleraré que le hable así a mi madre-dijo Terry entrando al salón, pues Katty había logrado llamar al teatro para avisarle lo que estaba pasando

Sr. Grandchester-intervino el inspector- si usted nos entrega a la señorita Candy voluntariamente, quizás la señora Elroy Andrew no sea demasiado dura con ustedes. Podrían llegar a un acuerdo

Encontramos la habitación que Candy está ocupando en esta casa, sabemos que está aquí-dijo la tía abuela-será mejor que deje de mentir

Lamento contradecirla señora-dijo Terry-Candy si estuvo aquí

Lo sabía-dijo nuevamente la tía abuela

Pero se marchó el mismo día que usted vino a buscarla por primera vez-dijo Terry poniendo rostro de preocupación- no sabemos dónde está. De hecho, con gusto los ayudaríamos a buscarla

Qué?!?!-dijo la tía abuela-no le creo ni una palabra!

Me está llamando usted mentiroso?!-preguntó Terry

Es que eso es imposible!-insistió la tía abuela

De verdad lo cree?-dijo Terry-si conoce a Candy aunque desea un poquito, sabrá que Candy es capaz de desaparecer sin dejar huella si se lo propone

No puede ser-dijo la tía abuela- no puede ser. Inspector, no creerá lo que este joven dice o sí?

Señora, no hemos podido encontrar a su nieta-dijo el inspector

Quizás no has buscado bien-dijo la tía abuela- revisen bien, por todas partes…

Adelante-dijo Terry-busquen a placer

No será necesario-se escuchó la voz de Neil Leegan a sus espaldas

Esta dama de establo no ha olvidado sus costumbres pero si se olvidó que la conocemos demasiado bien-dijo Eliza

Suéltenme-decía Candy tratando de soltarse del agarre de los Leegan

Candy!-gritó Terry, pero al tratar de acercarse un par de policías le cubrieron el paso

Será mejor que no se acerque a mi nieta!-exigió la tía abuela-es hora de que regrese al lugar donde pertenece

Candy pertenece aquí!-gritó Eleonor interviniendo

Usted no se meta-dijo la tía abuela- espero que tengan buenos abogados, les espera una verdadera pesadilla

Suéltenla desgraciados-exigía Terry

No eres nadie para exigir nada-dijo Neil-Candy es mi prometida y es hora de que cumpla su palabra

Ella no prometió nada-dijo Terry exaltado-no olvides que quieren casarla en contra de su voluntad. Supongo que eso cuenta para algo o no señor inspector?

Eso no importa, no sirve para nada-dijo Eliza- esta dama de establo es menor de edad y es la tía abuela la que decide por ella

Después de tantos escándalos, lo mejor es que ella se case-dijo la tía abuela- ya tenemos suficiente de ella y sus locuras

Si casarla es lo que quiere, entonces deje que se case conmigo-gritó Terry

Tía abuela!-gritaron los hermanos Leegan

Ni pensarlo-dijo la tía abuela- ninguna Andrew se casara con actor, nunca!!! Sería una verdadera vergüenza

Entonces prefiere un divorcio y el escándalo para su familia?-dijo Terry

Que quiere decir?-preguntó la tía abuela visiblemente preocupada

Lo que oyó. Usted podrá decidir por Candy ahora pero dentro de unos años ella será mayor de edad y entonces podrá exigir un divorcio

Nunca lo permitiría!-dijo la tía abuela

Si esa es tu carta Grandchester, déjame decirte que me encargaré de que ella ya no tenga manera de separarse de mi-dijo Niel- la llenaré de cuántos hijos me sea posible

Maldito!!-Terry no pudo soportar la sonrisa burlona de Niel-nunca, me oyes? Nunca le pondrás las manos encima

Cállese-le gritó uno de los policías que lo detenía- o lo esposaremos

Como verá… no creo que ni siquiera usted podría ignorar la maternidad de Candy cuando le llegue…-dijo la tía abuela

Basta ya!-gritó Eleonor-como puede usted señora hablar de Candy de esa manera? Como pueden no importarle los sentimientos de Candy? ella no quiere a su nieto. Mi hijo y ella están enamorados. El es un chico decente y ella es la chica más dulce y buena que he conocido

Y usted que sabe?-le dijo Eliza- esta dama de establo es mentirosa y además es una ladrona. Dígale tía abuela, dígale

No es verdad! Eso no es verdad!-gritó Candy desesperada- esas mintiendo y lo sabes Eliza

Lo sabemos Candy-dijo Eleonor

Sabes que no tienes que decirlo amor-le dijo Terry

Amor?-dijo Niel- no le hables así a mi prometida

Prometida? Eso es lo que tú y tu abuela creen-dijo Terry

Y qué más da?-dijo Niel burlón-de todas maneras será mi mujer

Niel!-le reprendió la tía abuela

Terry miró a Niel con tanto odio como con burla. Levantó ligeramente la ceja derecha y Niel entendió perfectamente el mensaje

No lo creo-dijo Niel en voz baja

No?-le dijo Terry sonriendo burlón

Esto es el colmo!-gritó Niel- así que la has deshonrado!

Qué?!?!?-gritaron la tía abuela y Eliza

Niel, mide tus palabras-dijo la tía abuela

Maldito perro!-dijo Niel- eres una …

Si en algo aprecias tu vida, no te dirijas a ella-amenazó Terry

Señor inspector, podría dejarnos unos minutos a solas?-pidió la tía abuela

Claro señora Elroy-dijo el inspector

Cuando se quedaron solos, lo primero que Terry hizo fue caminar hacia donde estaba Candy para poder abrazarla.

No te le acerques…-amenazo Niel

Niel-lo llamó la tía abuela- mientras caminaba hacia Candy

Pero tía…

Yo me encargaré-dijo la tía abuela

Señora porque no nos sentamos y hablamos como la gente decente que somos-sugirió Eleonor

Candy no se lo esperó. A pesar de que la señora Elroy ya se lo había hecho una vez nunca pensó que lo haría otra vez…

Eres una ramera!-le gritó la tía abuela abofeteandola- eres la vergüenza de mi familia

Basta!-gritó Terry interponiéndose- no la toque

Tía abuela!-gritaron los Leegan

Señora deténgase-dijo Eleonor

Siempre lo supe. Sabía que terminarías arrastrando nuestro buen nombre por el lodo-dijo la tía abuela- pero te haré pagar caro tu osadía! Te encerraré en un convento y no volverás a ver a este actor o a tus amigos en lo que te resta de vida!!!

No!!-lloraba Candy

Basta de insultos!-gritó Terry mientras abrazaba a Candy fuertemente contra su pecho- no le permito que le hable así a Candy. Me entiende? Se acabaron los abusos por parte de usted y de sus nietos…

Ve por tus cosas-ordenó la señora Elroy- nos vamos de aquí inmediatamente

Candy no saldrá de aquí-dijo Eleonor firmemente

Mire se-ño-ra-dijo la tía abuela- si no levantare cargos es porque no quiero un escándalo en mi familia, pero esta aventura de Candy aquí termina.

Si usted insiste en llevársela no me dejara más remedio que hacer público todo este enredo-amenazo Eleonor- y entonces no le quedará otra opción más que casarlos. Podemos hacer eso por las buenas, sin necesidad de inmiscuir a los medios

No se atrevería-dijo la tía abuela

Pero yo si-dijo Candy

Candy?-dijo la tía abuela-no serias capaz de hacerle esto a Albert, después de todo lo que ha hecho por ti

Nunca haría nada para lastimar a Albert pero fue precisamente él quien me hizo prometerle que no permitiría que ustedes me sometieran mas-dijo Candy firmemente- si usted insiste en casarme con Niel o llevarme a un convento, iré a los periódicos a contarlo todo… todo, me entiende

No lo permitiré. Soy capaz de llevarte a rastras de regreso a Chicago-dijo la tía abuela- y me encargaría que no pudieras comunicarte con nadie

Pero a mí no me puede callar-intervino Terry- soy un actor famoso, cualquier palabra que diga, recorrerá el país inmediatamente

Malditos-dijo Niel-sabes que tía abuela? No me importa lo que haya pasado entre estos dos. Me casaré con Candy

Te mataré-dijo Terry abalanzándose contra el

Terry, basta!-pidió Candy

Terry hijo, no, lo hagas

Pero Terry ya estaba demasiado furioso como para escuchar y golpeó a NEil hasta que un rayo de consciencia le atravesó la mente

La próxima vez que digas estupideces, te mataré-lo amenazó Terry entre dientes

Será mejor que se marche señora Elroy- sugirió Eleonor

Claro que nos iremos-intervino Eliza-pero no sin "esa"

No permito esas alusiones en m i casa-dijo Eleonor- y Candy no se irá con ustedes

Pero tía…-trató de decir Eliza

No te preocupes Eliza-dijo la tía abuela- al menos sabemos donde esta

Que dice tía abuela?-preguntó Niel incrédulo

No veo muchas opciones-dijo la tía abuela aparentemente rendida- yo quiero deshacerme de Candy y ellos quieren quedársela. Es una solución bastante buena

Todos la miraban incrédula…

No me miren así-dijo la tía abuela-es la verdad y lo saben. Regresaré en un par de días y espero que tengamos una mejor solución para esto pero, no traten de moverla de aquí, los estaré vigilando y al primer movimiento en falso… los acabaré

Pero…-trató de decir Eliza

Vámonos jóvenes-dijo la tía abuela-volveré y hablaremos de esto otra vez

La tía abuela y los Leegan abandonaron la mansión de Eleonor Backer, aun así, ni Eleonor, ni Terry ni Candy podían sentirse en paz

Que fue todo eso tía abuela?-preguntó Eliza sumamente irritada cuando se subieron al auto

Como puede permitirles salirse con la suya?-le preguntó Niel

Que poco me conocen-dijo la tía abuela- a nosotros no nos conviene un escándalo. Será mejor que les hagamos creer que estamos de su parte pero en cuanto se descuiden me la llevaré y no la volverán a ver. Podrán hacer lo que quieran pero no la volverán a ver

Y entones usted podrá pedirles silencio a cambio de decirles el paradero de Candy…-sugirió Eliza

Así es…-dijo la tía abuela- ya pensaré después en algo mas

Podríamos usar lo de los hijos-sugirió Niel con una sonrisa maliciosa en el rostro- ni siquiera Terry la aceptaría si la lleno de hijos míos

Niel!-lo reprendió la tía abuela- no suena mal tu idea pero trata de guardar tus pensamientos para ti, y solo para ti

La tía abuela había entendido finalmente que ni ella ni su familia estaban listas para enfrentar un escándalo…

Estas bien amor?-preguntó Terry a Candy

Si-dijo ella abrazándolo mas fuerte

No les hagas caso amor-le susurro Terry con dulzura-todo va a estar bien. Nos casaremos lo antes posible y no volverán a molestarte

Esperemos que la señora Elroy no se ponga muy difícil-dijo Eleonor

Yo no confiaría mucho en ellos-dijo Terry-de hecho no pienso bajar la guardia. Ahora menos que nunca pienso dejarte sola

Al menos ya no tendrás que quedarte encerrada-dijo Eleonor-aunque no creo que no que vayas a poder salir sola

No sé qué pensar-dijo Candy-fue demasiado fácil persuadir a la abuela, no creo que se vaya a quedar tranquila

Vamos a dejarla sin opciones-dijo Eleonor

Que quieres decir madre?

Para una lista, otra más astuta. Quiero decir que esta misma noche llevaras a Candy al teatro-dijo Eleonor- llegaran y se marcharan juntos y de la mano. Dejaran en claro el tipo de relación que hay entre ustedes. Estoy dispuesta a dar una entrevista para informarle al mundo lo feliz que estoy por su compromiso

En serio harías eso madre?-pregunto Terry emocionado e incrédulo- tu odias las entrevistas

Yo soy capaz de todo por ti hijo y por tu esposa-dijo Eleonor con ternura

Gracias madre. Me parece una idea maravillosa. Será un placer presentarle al mundo a la mujer que amo-dijo besando a Candy en la frente

Y si se enoja la tía abuela?-pregunto Candy preocupada-no quiero ni imaginármelo

No podría hacer nada al respecto-dijo Terry-sabe bien que si trata de negar nuestro compromiso yo me encargare de confirmarlo y tu estarás a mi lado. Al salir de tu boca que me amas, la señora Elroy solo perdería credibilidad. No creo que se arriesgue

Espero que tengas razón-dijo Candy

Entonces será mejor que preparemos un vestido para esta noche-dijo Eleonor emocionada

Gracias señora Eleonor-dijo Candy

Madre?

Dime hijo

Podría hablar un momento contigo a solas?

Estaré en mi habitación-se disculpo Candy imaginándose el tema que Terry quería tocar con Eleonor

No es necesario que te vayas, Candy-dijo Eleonor sé lo que quieres decirme hijo. No es necesario que me expliques nada. Lo único que cambiara es mi manera de ver a Candy

Candy se sonrojo avergonzada y Terry se sintió culpable por eso

No te preocupes-dijo Eleonor tomando la mano de Candy-te quiero igual hija, si te dije que te veré diferente es porque ahora te veré como lo que eres. La mujer de mi Terry… su esposa

Oh Eleonor-Candy abrazó a Eleonor que la recibió feliz en sus brazos-siento que las cosas hayan pasado así

Shh, todo va a estar bien hija-le dijo Eleonor cariñosamente-solo… dime una cosa

Si?

Tomaron… precauciones?-le pregunto Eleonor mirándola a los ojos mientras sostenía su barbilla con su mano derecha-odio inmiscuirme, pero necesito saber si debo empezar a preparar una boda

Madre!!!

Sin contar que no quiero que la señora Elroy tenga más razones para estar molesta madre-dijo Terry al ver a Candy totalmente abochornada- hablaremos de eso en otro momento. Prometo contestarte odas tus preguntas. Por ahora, dejemos descansar a Candy; además, tiene que prepararse para esta noche

Está bien-dijo Eleonor-tenemos muchas cosas que hacer. Porque no la acompañas a su habitación para que se recueste… solo no la entretengas mucho

Madre!!

Qué?!??!-dijo Eleonor divertida- tu eres el que está pensando mal

Mejor subamos de una vez-dijo Candy

Vamos amor-dijo tomándola de la mano

Descansa Candy. Toma un baño, relájate-dijo Eleonor-tendré todo listo para esta noche. Lucirás regia, de eso me encargo yo…

Gracias señora Eleonor-dijo Candy

Candy y Terry subieron juntos pero Terry se despidió con un tierno beso y recordándole cuanto la amaba, dejándola en la puerta de su habitación. Candy entro a su habitación, estaba exhausta pero muy, muy feliz

Toc-toc

Adelante

Candy-dijo Katty-su baño está listo. Necesita ayuda con algo

Gracias Katty pero estoy bien-dijo Candy-gracias por estar al pendiente y ayudarnos tanto

No tiene nada que agradecer Candy-dijo Katty sonriente- disfrute de su baño y descanse un poco, le hace falta

Gracias, necesito relajarme-dijo Candy

El baño le caerá bien-dijo Katty— también le prepare uno al señor Terry para que se relaje antes de su función de esta noche. Con permiso

Pasa Katty…

Esa noche Candy lucia radiante, hermosa y enamorada. Llego al teatro acompañando a Terry, aparecieron por la puerta trasera para "pasar desapercibidos" pero las fans ya estaban esperando al actor al igual que los periodistas. Las fotografías no se hicieron esperar. Por primera vez, Terry llegaba acompañado de una dama, que no solo era hermosa sino que resulto ser nada más y nada menos que la heredera de la fortuna más importante de Chicago. La manera en que Terry la tocaba y la protegía de la gente lleno de sospechas al público en general. Con delicadeza tomo su mano para ayudarla a bajar del carruaje y después la mantuvo abrazada por la cintura muy cerquita de él. Terry sonreía, lo cual era otra sorpresa para la prensa, se veía más apuesto que nunca. Poso para todas las fotos que le fueron solicitadas y en todas y cada unas salió Candy.

Díganos Terrence, quien es la señorita que lo acompaña esta noche?-preguntó un periodista

Es verdad que es la señorita Candice White Andrew?-preguntó otro

Podría decirnos porque lo acompaña esta noche?-preguntó otro

Díganos señorita, es usted fan de Terrence?-preguntó nuevamente el primer periodista

Si mantienen la calma, responderé a sus preguntas…-dijo Terry pacientemente

El silencio por parte de los periodistas reinó el lugar. Esa chica al lado del famoso actor debía ser alguien especial pues Terry nunca daba una entrevista y mucho menos contestaba preguntas que no le hiciera llegar su representante.

Primero que nada-comenzó Terry- quiero informarles que soy el hombre más feliz del mundo. La señorita aquí presente, es mi prometida Candice White Andrew y ha venido acompañarme porque, efectivamente, es mi fan numero uno y porque no decirlo? Mi musa también

Su prometida? Podría decirnos Terrence la fecha para la boda?-preguntó un periodista

Todavía no tenemos fecha-contestó Terry aun sonriendo y sin soltar a Candy- pero podría ser muy pronto

Señorita Andrew, podría decirnos cuanto tiempo tienen de relación?-preguntó el mismo periodista

Llevamos casi… un año-contestó Candy tímidamente

Y ha pensado en alguna fecha en especial para celebrar su boda?-siguieron preguntando- quizás su primer aniversario?

Aun no nos hemos decidido por una fecha en especial-contestó otra vez Candy

Si pudiéramos casarnos mañana mismo, lo haríamos-dijo Terry en tono de broma

Ja,ja,ja-rieron todos

Podrían decirnos como se conocieron?-preguntó otro periodista

Nos conocimos mientras estudiábamos en Londres-aclaró Terry

Desde entonces están enamorados?-preguntaron

Si-contestó Terry sin preámbulos- pero empezamos como amigos…

Que piensa la señora Eleonor de su compromiso con la señorita Andrew?-preguntaron

Mi madre está feliz. Conoce a Candy y son grandes amigas, se quieren mucho-dijo Terry- pero si quieren estar seguros pueden preguntárselo esta noche

Señorita Andrew, su familia es una de las más importantes de Chicago, porque no están presentes esta noche para anunciar su compromiso?-preguntaron

Mi familia, desafortunadamente está pasando por un momento muy difícil como sabrán. La señora Elroy, sin embargo ha venido desde Chicago para ser partícipe de nuestro compromiso-dijo Candy

Porque no podemos verla esta noche? O llegará más tarde?-las preguntas seguían lloviendo

En realidad el estado de salud de la tía abuela Andrew no es muy estable, la preocupación le causa demasiados problemas de salud-contestó Candy

Señores, tendrán que disculparnos, tenemos una función que preparar-se disculpó Terry- agradecemos su tiempo

Gracias a ustedes Terrence…-dijo un periodista

Que disfrute de la función señorita Andrew-le dijo otro

Gracias-dijo Candy-buenas noches

Ya en el camerino de Terry, ambos celebraron el por fin poder hacer público su compromiso

No creo que la tía abuela se atreva a hacer algo en nuestra contra ya-dijo Terry

Yo tampoco-dijo Candy sonriendo feliz

Espero que esto sea suficiente para poder conseguir su aprobación… asi podríamos casarnos lo antes posible

Tu esposa… será posible que por fin podre ser tu esposa?-pregunto Candy incrédula

Claro que si… esta vez nada nos separara-dijo Terry abrazándola- podríamos casarnos en Chicago, de esa manera tendríamos a Albert cerca, de alguna manera

Albert… lo extraño mucho Terry-dijo Candy- tengo tantas ganas de verlo… crees que podríamos ir a visitarlo en tus próximas vacaciones?

Claro pecosa-dijo Terry- ya había pensado en darte la sorpresa

Me pregunto por qué George no se ha comunicado con nosotros en estos últimos tres días?

No lo sé-dijo Terry preocupado- pero ya he mandado a alguien para asegurarnos que todo está bien

Terry, crees que la tía abuela me pedirá que regrese con ellos a Chicago mientras nos casamos?

Aunque lo pidiera, no lo permitiría-dijo Terry

Pero…

Recuerda que pronto estaré de vacaciones, pienso sugerirle a la señora Elroy que permita que nos casemos en ese tiempo. Si te pide que regreses a Chicago, yo iré contigo

De verdad?

Claro pecosa… ya no podría vivir alejado de ti

Cada uno cumplió con su parte correspondiente. Terry y Candy mostraron al mundo lo feliz y enamorados que estaban y Eleonor concedió entrevistas a los medios donde dejo "escapar" uno que otro detalle para la boda que estaba preparando para su hijo y futura nuera.

Los tres regresaron a la mansión de Eleonor relajados y sonrientes. Después de la función, Terry había llevado a su madre y a Candy a cenar para celebrar su compromiso apropiadamente. Rieron, brindaron, bailaron y conversaron hasta altas horas de la noche. Cuando por fin regresaron a casa, Eleonor estaba un poco pasadita de copas. Para la pareja, fue muy divertido verla bailar en el salón de la mansión, verla arrastrar los pies mientras Terry la llevaba escaleras arriba, pero lo que más les causaba gracias es que Eleonor, con todo y las copas de más, no perdía la clase… solo sacaba mas su buen humor y muchas pero muchas sonoras carcajadas.

Tu madre es un amor-dijo Candy

Lo sé-dijo Terry- está muy feliz por nosotros, sabes

Puedo verlo-dijo Candy mientras ambos abandonaban la habitación de Eleonor- es maravilloso es-dijo Terry- gracias por regalarme una noche tan bella Candy. Mañana mismo iremos a hablar con la señora Elroy para fijar la fecha de la boda, te parece?

Me parece muy bien…. Aunque debemos ir preparados para lo peor…

No importa que tan enojada este, no le quedara más remedio que ceder… no sé si podre esperar hasta que nos casemos-dijo abrazándola suavemente frente a la puerta de la habitación de Candy

Entonces, no esperes-le dijo ella abrazándolo por el cuello

Se besaron, tan apasionadamente y con tanta confianza que sus cuerpos reaccionaron al instante… pero la cordura de Terry también despertó y se detuvo antes de que pudiera romper la promesa que se había hecho a sí mismo en la mañana. Con sorpresa pero sin decir palabra, Candy acepto que Terry se alejara de ella. Se dijeron las buenas noches y el enseguida se encaminó hacia su habitación.

Terry daba vueltas en su cama, le estaba costando mucho trabajo conciliar el sueño. Después de haber probado el cuerpo, los besos y las caricias de Candy no creía poder volver a tener una noche de paz… sobre todo teniéndola tan cerca y deseándola tanto. Finalmente se giró, se acomodó boca bajo y se abrazó a una almohada. Tenía que conciliar el sueño, debía de hacerlo.

La habitación de Candy estaba en completa calma, la luz de la luna se colaba por su balcón haciendo que una tenue luz bañara su cama. No había ruidos, no había inquietudes. Todo era silencio…

Terry no sintió cuando la puerta de su habitación se abrió, no sintió cuando alguien levantaba las cobijas de su cama, solo despertó cuando un calor demasiado conocido para él comenzó a quemarle el cuerpo. Pero el incendio en su piel no era para nada desagradable sino que tenia la fuerza de la pasión y el amor por una mujer despierta. Se giró con cuidado, tratando de romper el momento. Y ahí estaba ella, vistiendo encajes y satín solo para él. Si Terry se había hecho alguna promesa, en ese momento solo cruzó su mente como el recuerdo lejano de algo sin importancia. No podía pensar, estaba totalmente poseído por el deseo de poseer a Candy y hacerla estremecer de placer por lo que durara la noche, la vida… la eternidad.

Esa noche Candy y Terry tuvieron su celebración privada. Terry la amó sin descanso y ella no se quejó… si despertaba al día siguiente con ojeras y ojos hinchados no le importaría. Esas cosas ya no eran importantes en los brazos de Terry. Explicaciones? No tendría que dar ninguna, ahora era la mujer de Terry, nada de lo que pudieran pensar y decirle le importaría. Que pasar la noche en la cama de un hombre que no fuera tu esposo era algo inmoral? Porque habría de serlo, después de todo ya le había entregado su virginidad… acaso no podía empezar a compartir su lecho con él?

No… por lo menos no haciéndolo tan obvio. Candy había decidido que si Terry no se escabullía a su habitación entonces ella se escabulliría a la de él. Aunque al día siguiente tuvieran que amanecer en habitaciones separadas. Sería solo por un tiempo, mientras se casaban…

Y así fue. A la mañana siguiente, muy temprano y después de hacer el amor con Terry nuevamente, Candy abandonó la habitación para poder arreglarse y estar lista para hacerle la visita a la tía abuela. Qué suerte para ambos que Candy se hubiera marchado a su habitación antes de que Terry tuviera oportunidad de detenerla, de no haberse marchado entonces, le hubiera hecho el amor otra vez.

Las cosas no fueron nada fáciles, sobre todo estando los Leegan presentes. Trataron de persuadir a la tía abuela de una y mil maneras pero los diarios habían sido los mejores aliados de Candy y Terry. Después de haber anunciado su matrimonio a los medios la noche anterior, la tía abuela no podía menos que odiar a Candy y Terry pero no le quedaba más remedio que dar su autorización para el enlace. Aunque quizás todavía podía usar las escrituras del hogar de Ponny, tenía que planear muy bien lo que debía hacer. Las agresiones por parte de los Leegan no se hicieron esperar y ni Candy, ni Eleonor, ni la tía abuela pudieron detener a Terry mientras le partía la cara a Niel que se había atrevido a faltarle el respeto a Candy. Eliza no sabía dónde meterse, ni que hacer para ayudar a su hermano. Finalmente Terry se cansó y lo soltó. Eliza lo ayudó a ponerse de pie y después de una maravillosa actuación para hacer sentir culpable a la tía abuela se dirigieron a la salida de la mansión. La tía abuela los seguía suplicándoles que no se marcharan, mientras que Candy, Terry y Eleonor la seguían a ella. Pero los Leegan no tendrían tanta suerte…

Buenos días señora Elroy-saludó George

George, que haces aquí?-preguntó la tía abuela- no debiste abandonar a mi sobrino!

Yo le pedí que viniera-dijo una voz firme y autoritaria

Albert!-Candy corrió hacia a su amigo que se encontraba en una silla de ruedas

Albert, amigo! Estas bien!-la siguió Terry

Hola muchachos…-saludó Albert- tía Elroy

La tía abuela se sintió intimidada ante la mirada de reproche de Albert

Hijo mío…-dijo la susurró abuela

Señora Eleonor es un placer volver a verla-dijo Albert caballerosamente

Igualmente Albert-dijo Eleonor- me alegra mucho verlo tan bien

Gracias- dijo Albert mientras todavía era llenado de besos y abrazos por parte de Candy

Conocías a la madre de Terry?-preguntó Candy sorprendida

Candy, yo solía venir a visitar a Terry cuando tenía negocios que atender en esta ciudad-aclaró Albert

Debí suponerlo-dijo Candy

Tío, que bueno que ya está bien, me alegra mucho verlo tan…

Guarda silencio, Eliza-le ordenó Albert- veo que tú y tu hermano han aprovechado mi ausencia para hacer de las suyas

No es verdad tío-se defendió Eliza-seguramente "esta" te ha llenado la cabeza de mentiras. Aun no puedo creer que la prefieras a ella y no a tu propia familia

Familia? Pero es que acaso ustedes conocen el concepto?-preguntó Albert- no fueron ustedes, mi familia, los que arruinaron los frenos de mi auto??!?!?!

Qué?!?!?-el grito fue general

Pero que dices, hijo??!-preguntó la tía abuela alarmada-no puede ser!

Es la verdad tía Elroy-dijo Albert

Pero por qué…?-preguntó la tía abuela

Para poder casarme con Candy y conseguir su fortuna!!-gritó Niel aceptando su culpa

Niel no!!!-gritó Eliza

Déjalo hablar-dijo Albert-quiero saber que tan validos fueron los motivos que los llevaron a querer matarme

No me agradaba la idea de hacerle daño-empezó Niel, pero cuando me entere que quería sacar a Candy del país para evitar mi boda con ella…

Querías sacar a Candy del país??!-preguntó la tía abuela sorprendida

No podía creer que después de todo lo que tuve que hacer para conseguir las escrituras del hogar "ese" donde Candy creció, después de haberle rogado a la tía abuela para que aprobara nuestro matrimonio, usted lo iba arruinar todo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. No podía permitirlo

Estás loco-dijo Terry

Ya Candy me había rechazado una vez. No podía permitir que me dejara en ridículo por segunda ocasión. Esta vez era más que mi orgullo… a mi manera pero la quiero

Todos se quedaron con la boca abierta

Si así fuera nunca la hubieras lastimado tanto-dijo Albert duramente- nada justifica la persecución a la que ustedes la han sometido. Ella nunca te ha amado, ni te amara… está claro por qué…

Pero ella debe casarse conmigo… no me importa lo que haya pasado entre ellos-dijo señalando a Terry y a Candy- yo necesito que se case conmigo

Necesitas?-preguntó Albert

Sí, mi padre está en la ruina, estamos perdiendo nuestras propiedades… y esta-dijo señalando a Eliza- tiene tan mala reputación que nunca podrá aspirar a conseguir marido. Candy es nuestra salvación…. Además, es mucho lo que nos debe. Muchas humillaciones, muchas burlas

He escuchado suficiente-dijo Albert- señores, pasen por favor

Pero qué…?- trató de decir Eliza

Quienes son estas personas William?-preguntó la tía abuela

Son agentes de la policía- dijo Albert- ellos se encargaran de llevar a Niel y a Eliza a las manos de la justicia. Ellos saben su trabajo y condenaran a quien resulte responsable

Pero William…-dijo la tía abuela

Vas a abogar por ellos?-preguntó Albert- dímelo de una vez, quiero saberlo. Pero te aclaro que no pienso tener piedad de ellos. Estoy harto de su crueldad y maltrato hacia Candy

Pero-dijo Eliza-tío, yo no tuve nada que ver

Niel solo puso los ojos en blanco

Eso lo decidirá la justicia-dijo Albert- no permitiré que causen más daño. Ah, y tampoco pienso seguir ayudándolos económicamente… de ahora en adelante dependerán de ustedes mismos

Te dije que era una mala idea-le reprocho Eliza a Niel- tía abuela, tiene que ayudarnos…

Señores… hagan lo que tengan que hacer-dijo la tía abula agachando la mirada por primera vez

No!!! Tía abuela, tía abuela ayúdenos!!!!- gritó Eliza mientras la detenían dos hombres

Espero que tengan buenos abogados-dijo Albert- no tendre piedad de ustedes

No se la estoy pidiendo-dijo Niel- aunque debería tenerla porque es por culpa suya que todo está sucediendo

Pero que dices Niel?-preguntó Albert incrédulo

Que si usted no amara tanto a Candy no le hubiera importado que la casaran conmigo-dijo Niel burlonamente- pero si no era para usted entonces para nadie, no?

Será mejor que te calles o volveré a romperte la cara-dijo Terry

Haz lo que quieras-dijo Niel-aquí el tono eres tú. Qué? Crees que Albert hizo todo esto por ti y por Candy? eres más estúpido de lo que creí

Imbécil-dijo Terry entre dientes- lo que Albert siente por Candy es muy diferente a lo que sientes tu. El la ama, si. Pero su amor es tan grande que no es egoísta ni absurdo… por supuesto, tú no puedes entender eso…

Terry-dijo Albert

No tenemos que hablar al respecto-dijo Terry- lo único importante es que estas aquí, estas bien y Candy está a salvo

Gracias amigo-dijo Albert

Que conmovedor!-se burlo Niel-y ahora qué? La van a compartir?? Ja,ja,ja

Llévenselo por favor!-exigió Albert antes de que Terry terminara matando a su sobrino

Después de que los hermanos Leegan fueron arrestados y llevados a una cárcel donde pasarían muchos anos por intento de homicidio, la tía abuela se despidió quedamente de su sobrino y sus invitados pues no quería arruinarles el momento. La tía abuela estaba triste y decepcionada, después de todo, ella quería a sus sobrinos nietos. Se sentía mal y muy culpable pues creía que de cierta forma ella había fomentado todas esas actitudes y esos sentimientos en ellos.

Mientras tanto, en la planta baja, Albert, Candy, Eleonor y Terry conversaban y se ponían al corriente. Albert les contó a sus amigos que había decidido no informarles de su llegada para así no darle tiempo a los Leegan de pensar en huir. Después de que despertó George le contó los resultados de las investigaciones y de todas las maniobras que los Leegan y la tía abuela habían planeado para Candy.

Debo suponer que querrán casarse lo antes posible-dijo Albert pícaramente-digo, como se lo enamorados que están

Ja,ja,ja-rió Eleonor

La verdad es que si Albert-le dijo Terry- ya no soportaría vivir sin ella

Por favor Albert-intervino Candy-Terry tendrá vacaciones en poco tiempo y podemos aprovechar para casarnos en esas fechas

Terry estaba sorprendido de que Candy hubiera usado sus mismos argumentos

Podríamos aprovechar ese tiempo para ir y organizar todo en Lakewood para casarnos-dijo Terry-quizás tengamos oportunidad para una pequeña luna de miel

Terry-le reprocho Candy sonrojada

Pues me parece muy bien todo lo que tienen planeado-dijo Albert-solo que hay algunos puntos que debemos aclarar antes

Dinos-dijo Terry después de mirar brevemente a Candy

Supongo que no querrán separarse mientras hacemos los preparativos para la boda-dijo Albert-lo que quiere decir que tendremos que permanecer aquí hasta que lleguen tus vacaciones. Candy no podrá seguir viviendo bajo el mismo techo que tu hasta que estén casados. No me importa lo que haya o no pasado durante el tiempo que estuve inconsciente, Candy tiene su casa y una reputación que cuidar. Podrán verse las veces que quieran, tan seguido como quieran pero a horas que sean apropiadas. No les pondré chaperona ni nada de eso pues confío en su buen juicio… sin contar en que ustedes podrían burlarla fácilmente si quisieran. Están de acuerdo?

No creo que tengamos más opción-dijo Terry resignado- supongo que es mejor que las condiciones que nos hubiera dado la señora Elroy,ja,ja,ja

Ja,ja,ja muy gracioso Terry-dijo Albert- se que ustedes se casarían aun sin mi consentimiento, no que yo tuviera el corazón para negarles mi autorización pero creo que esto es lo más apropiado en estos casos

Estamos de acuerdo-dijo Candy tomando la mano de Terry- entendemos perfectamente lo que quieres decir

Candy dice la verdad-dijo Terry sonriéndole a Candy- estamos de acuerdo

Gracias chicos-dijo Albert

Me parece bastante consciente de ustedes jóvenes-intervino Eleonor

Fueron días maravillosos, llenos de emoción y plenitud. Candy y Terry pasearon y se dejaron ver por todo New York. Cenaban en restaurantes románticos, algunas veces eran modestos y otras elegantes pero siempre, siempre lo pasaban de lo mejor. Habían compartido muchas tardes caminando por el central park y muchas tardes libres ayudando a Eleonor comprando cosas para la boda. El ajuar de Candy lo diseño un amigo íntimo de Eleonor, y fue la misma Eleonor la que se encargo de conseguir todo lo que Candy podría ocupar en un dado viaje de bodas. Paseos, compras y visitas a Albert que poco a poco iba recuperando su andar. Todas esas cosas juntas habían ayudado a que Candy no subiera de peso a pesar de esos pastelillos que se comía a diario y es que Candy no podía pasar cerca de una pastelería porque enseguida le pedia a Terry, Eleonor, Albert o quien fuera con ella que la acompañaran por uno.

Es increíble todo lo que una persona tan pequeña puede comer-le había dicho una tarde Terry

Lo dices porque para ti es fácil resistirte al chocolate-le había contestado Candy-pero para mí no ja,ja,ja

La boda empezó a planearse inmediatamente. Se casarían en Lakewood o al menos eso se había planeado al principio. Pero Candy y Terry nunca eran predecibles, y por lo visto, tampoco lo sería el bebe que crecía en el vientre de Candy. Se casaron por el civil en New York, cuando Candy apenas tenía mes y medio de embarazo. Lo habían descubierto en uno de esos paseos por el parque, cuando después de que Candy se comiera su acostumbrado pastelillo, lo devolviera inmediatamente. Eleonor los acompañaba en aquella ocasión y le compartió sus sospechas a la joven pareja que, obviamente, ellos no dudaron que esa podría ser la razón. Un par de pruebitas sacaron a la pareja de la duda, convirtiéndolos en la pareja más feliz del mundo y a Eleonor, la abuela más dichosa. El problema sería decírselo a Albert pero, contrario a la tormenta que Terry estaba preparado a enfrentar, Albert se alegró mucho por los jóvenes y dijo que ya sospechaba que algo tendría que pasar para que Candy y Terry le llevaran la contraria a pesar de haber estado de acuerdo con sus condiciones.

Encontraron la excusa perfecta en querer compartir su dicha con el público de Terry al casarse en New York, dejando en claro que el matrimonio religioso se realizaría en Chicago. Mientras la fecha para viajar a Lakewood se acercaba, Candy y Terry decidieron vivir en el antiguo departamento de Terry a pesar de las insistencias de Eleonor y Albert, para que se quedaran con algunos de ellos mientras su casa estaba totalmente lista. Candy y Terry querían vivir en pareja, querían vivir juntos, no les importaba donde, solo querían disfrutar de su nueva vida como pareja. Y la verdad es que lo disfrutaban mucho, Candy era toda una ama de casa y Terry un esposo amoroso y respetuoso; pasaban el tiempo haciendo planes sobre su futuro y probando posibles nombres para el bebe, que por cierto, ya era la adoración de Terry. Sin olvidar mencionar lo mucho que se divertían juntos. Ella lo acompañaba a cada función y le esperaba con comida caliente después de los ensayos. En la función de despedida, Terry le había hecho una pequeña dedicación a su esposa, diciéndole lo mucho que la amaba y regalándole una hermosa rosa roja, escena que se había ganado la ovación del público y el sonrojo de Candy.

Candy tenía casi tres meses de embarazo cuando por fin ella y Terry se casaron por la iglesia. La boda se llevó a cabo en la mansión de las rosas. Ninguno de los dos quiso una boda ostentosa ni nada demasiado espectacular. En realidad, solo se habían reunido sus amigos más cercanos y familiares. Annie y Archie acompañaron a la pareja con un recién nacido de nombre Stear, Patty llego con su prometido, un joven italiano llamado Paolo y Albert, bueno Albert se hizo acompañar por unas de las damas de honor: Karen Claisse. Eleonor llegó del brazo de un hombre bastante apuesto y gallardo; mientras el duque de Grandchester había llegado solo.

La fiesta había sido un éxito, Candy había bailado todo lo que su estado le había permitido. Cargo al bebe de Annie cuando por fin estuvieron a solas y compartieron mucho detalles de su vida matrimonial con Patty. Por fin, Archie y Terry no querían agarrarse a golpes cada vez que se veían; en lugar de eso, solo se embromaban y se retaban cada vez que podían, sus egos eran demasiado grandes para caber en una sola habitación, Albert solo se divertía viéndolos reñir, sobre todo porque sabía que de los tres, él era el mejor…

Candy apenas había tenido tiempo de regresar de celebrar la boda de Patty y Paolo en Florida, pues el bebe ya estaba desesperado(a) por nacer. Apenas tenían una semana de haber llegado a su nuevo hogar en New York, cuando Candy sintió que ya era hora de volverlo a abandonar. Entre ella y Terry habían arreglado la habitación que ocuparía su bebe, cada detalle lo habían creado juntos y estaban preparados para recibir al o a la pequeña que Dios les enviaba. Era pasada la media noche cuando a Candy se le intensificaron los dolores, por suerte, Terry se encontraba en casa y Albert también (ya que últimamente visitaba New York más seguido y en esta ocasión había insistido en quedarse con su pequeña).

La espera fue larga para Candy pero para Terry fue eterna. Valió la pena.

_**Días después…**_

Yo te bautizo con el nombre de María Eleonor Grandchester Andrew-dijo el padre al fin

Es la niña más hermosa que he visto-dijo Eleonor emocionada- tiene los ojos de su madre

Pero el cabello de su padre-dijo la tía abuela

Solo el color-dijo Eleonor-porque los rizos son de Candy

Y que me dicen de las pecas?-preguntó Albert divertido girándose a verla- hasta eso le tenía que heredar Candy

Albert!-lo retó Candy

Bueno pecosa-dijo Terry- la verdad es que tienes muchas pecas, pensamos que la niña ya no tendría porque heredarlas ja, ja,ja

Pues a mí me gustan mis pecas!-dijo Candy ante las risas de todos

Y por eso yo tengo que coleccionarlas?-preguntó Terry en broma

Será mejor que no digas ni una palabra más acerca de mis pecas-dijo Candy- o al próximo bebe que tengamos le heredaré mas

Opss, mejor me callo

Ja,ja,ja- las risas de todos los presentes retumbaron en la iglesia…

**Fin…**

**Gracias de todo corazón… de verdad y muy, muy sinceramente a:**

Canela 20, Coquette81, E. Backer, Malinalli Coy, Yelibar, Usagi Bombón, Little Angel Witch, Black Dyan12, Mena 117 y por supuesto Judelia María, porque es para ti…

Como ven chicas, Albert esta mas que bien…

Gracias por acompañarme en esta odisea… hemos llegado al final de "Una Vez Mas…" que aunque ustedes no lo crean, fue el primer mini fic que empecé a escribir, por supuesto, no volví a tocarlo hasta el día que se me ocurrió regalarle a mi mejor amiga Judelia María algo que fuera especial (en mi opinión, aunque sé que también lo es en la de ella jijiji). Te extraño mucho amiga y cuento las horas para que volvamos a hablar en persona e irnos de vagas y a comer al IHOP o unas crepas… wow! I miss those days…

Si nos leíste, pero por una u otra razón no nos mandaste tus comentarios, gracias también ; P

Nuevamente, Feliz cumpleaños Terry mi amor, Judelia Maria mi "inco" y a todas, muy feliz día de San Valentín o Día del amor y la amistad!!! (Aunque creo que deberíamos celebrarlo todos los días o no?)

Esperaré sus comentarios y espero chicas que haya valido la pena la espera, espero que lo hayan disfrutado y que no las haya hecho sonrojarse muy seguido… aunque esa era mi intención ja,ja,ja

Les envío muchos besos y abrazos con mucho cariño…

**Acuario Alor***

**Send to:** .


End file.
